Malos Entendidos
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Último Capítulo: Victoria. Los primeros pasos para ser completamente feliz, porque ya hemos vencido no queda mas que celebrar la victoria. Royai, leve Edwin. Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo a traves de todos estos años :D. Al fin, el fin.
1. Una Confusión

**Malos Entendidos**

por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos! Desde ya les doy las gracias por llegar hasta aquí (independiente si siguen leyendo esto o no). Este es mi primer fan fic de _Full Metal Alchemist_, espero sea del agrado de ustedes. En el summary ya vieron un pequeño adelanto, y no puedo decir mas por ahora, pero es fácil predecir que pareja será .

Tengo ganas de agregar, mas adelante, un poco de lemon... pero no se si me resultará algo así (es que hace mucho que no escribo). A medida que avance con la historia se verá.

Bueno, no les doy mas lata por ahora. Sigan leyendo y disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo I: Una Confusión**

Era un día normal en Central City. En el Cuartel General de ésta, los subordinados a cargo del Coronel Roy Mustang empezaban a llegar a su trabajo.

Unos minutos pasada las 8:00 (con un retraso ligero pero evidente), Mustang llegó a su lugar de trabajo, dejando tras su paso a todo el personal femenino idiotizado ante la vista, y mas de algún hombre dejó escapar insultos contra el coronel. Al llegar, saludó a Fury y Breda; y luego, a paso firme, siguió a su oficina.

Abrió la puerta sin ceremonia, bostezó pesadamente; se sacó la gorra y se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta.

"Buen día, Hawkeye" habló sin mirar siquiera. Al ver que no recibía ningún saludo de vuelta (y que nadie lo ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta), observó con mayor detenimiento y descubrió, con asombro, que la Teniente no estaba. Pestañeó, como para ver si su mente lo engañaba. Finalmente salió de su oficina y se dirigió a Fury.

"¿Sucede algo, Señor?" Fury contestó saludando

"¿La Teniente Hawkeye aún no ha llegado?"

"No, señor... y Havoc tampoco"

"Llame a la casa de Hawkeye de inmediato" ordenó "Dígale que venga en seguida, a menos que se reporte enferma"

Se volteó a su oficina, cuando uno de sus subordinados lo interrumpió."¿No cree que está exagerando, Coronel?" Breda habló. Mustang se paró en seco... _'¿Quien se cree este idiota'_ "Aún no son las 8:15, y desde que trabajo aquí la Teniente **nunca** ha llegado tarde. Y para todo hay una primera vez¿no lo cree?"

Hasta aquí llego su paciencia. No respondió y cerró la puerta de su oficina de un portazo.

"Serás imbécil, Breda" Fury reclamó una vez que el Coronel se había ido "¿Provocando a Mustang?... es nuestro superior"

"¿Te diste cuenta?... ni siquiera preguntó por Jean"

"¿Soy yo o el Coronel está preocupado por Hawkeye?"

"No sé" contestó Breda "Nunca he entendido la relación de esos dos. A veces llegué a pensar que Mustang sentía algo por Hawkeye, pero luego me di cuenta de que no es capaz de enamorarse. Es un completo Don Juan"

"Y ella tampoco sería capaz de estar con el Coronel, con la fama de mujeriego que tiene..."

--

Roy Mustang se sentó en su escritorio, crispaba los dedos mientras escuchaba a sus subordinados hablar sobre él. No queriendo salir nuevamente, se dispuso a llamar él mismo a la Teniente. Tomo el teléfono, marcó el número y espero pacientemente. Seguía sacando chispas de sus dedos. Y nadie contestó. _'Diablos... ' _pensó _'Al menos nadie intentará dispararme hoy'_.

--

Cuando eran cerca de las nueve, aparecieron, por fin, en la oficina Hawkeye y Havoc

"Al fin llega, Teniente" Fury saludó un tanto desesperado "El Coronel a preguntado cada cinco minutos por ti"

"¿De verás?" Kain Fury sólo asintió "Entonces iré de inmediato a la oficina, gracias por el aviso".

La rubia se despidió con un gesto y desapareció.

"¿Y tu, Jean... qué excusa tienes ahora?" empezó a interrogar Breda "Y, lo que es más importante¿por qué llegaste junto con la Teniente?"

"Yo... pues... ¡coincidencia!" se apresuro el rubio a contestar "La encontré en la entrada del Cuartel... es sólo eso"

"No sé porqué, pero no te creo" Farman habló por primera vez en el día "Es probable que la Teniente y tu se hayan quedado enredados entre las sábanas... eres un bastardo con suerte¿eh?"

"Idiotas" murmuró Jean por lo bajo "Riza no..."

Los demás comenzaron a molestar al rubio "Uuuu... ya hasta la tratas de _'Riza'_ y no de 'Hawkeye' o 'Teniente'"

El aludido se sonrojó "Basta!... no me jodan"

--

La rubia entró despacio a la oficina. Esperaba cualquier cosa, desde un regaño por el retraso hasta un 'no te preocupes' por parte de Mustang. "¿Señor?" habló ella dudosa

"Una explicación, **¡ya!**" exigió el Coronel golpeando la mesa

"Discúlpeme, Coronel. Se me presentó un inconveniente en casa y..."

Si Roy ya estaba enfadado, su ira aumentó aún más. "Mentira" Hawkeye lo miró asombrada. "Llamé a su casa y no estaba allí, Teniente". La rubia no supo que contestar: era cierto, no había estado en su casa y el Coronel había descubierto su mentira. Al ver la actitud de Riza, Mustang suavizó el tono. "Es primera vez desde que trabajamos juntos que llega tarde, Teniente, así que lo pasaré por alto. Pero que no se repita¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, Señor" Riza no pudo evitar saludar. "Y ahora ¿podríamos empezar con el trabajo?"

El Coronel sólo la observó de soslayo. Definitivamente, _Riza Hawkeye estaba ocultando algo_

--

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y todos los militares descendieron al casino a comer algo y distraerse. La Teniente Hawkeye salió en silencio de su oficina sin esperar al Coronel Mustang, como era su costumbre. En este punto, Roy ya estaba bastante preocupado ¿Acaso él había hecho algo y Hawkeye estaba molesta¿Por qué le había mentido al decir que estaba en su casa, cuando no era así¿Cuál era la verdadera razón por la cual se había retrasado?... Un momento... _¿Por qué se estaba torturando con tanta pregunta sin importancia?_. Hawkeye sólo había llegado tarde al trabajo, aquello no tenía nada de especial. _'Ohh... joder'_. No quiso seguir pensando y decidió bajar a almorzar.

Mientras se dirigía a cumplir su objetivo (o sea, comer), escuchó murmullos desde un pasillo. Se acercó con sigilo, preso de una curiosidad sin razón. Ya más cerca logró escuchar con un poco mas claridad.

"Muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana, Havoc"

_'Esa voz...¿Riza?'_

"De nada, Hawkeye. Es lo menos que podía hacer"

"Podríamos, querrás decir¿y ahora... qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Al menos, por un tiempo, podemos ocultarlo"

"Lo sé, Jean, pero pronto se darán cuenta."

_'¿Qué rayos está pasando?'_

"Yo no puedo hacerme responsable, lo sabes"

"Y yo tampoco, Havoc. Ambos tenemos muchas responsabilidades"

"Pero no podemos hacernos los desentendidos... no es tan simple, Riza"

"Ya lo sé. Y voy a encontrar la forma de hacerme cargo de esto."

"Lo único que yo puedo hacer es ayudarte a ocultarlo lo más que se pueda"

"Con eso basta, Havoc..."

"¿De veras no te molesta?"

"No... no es tu culpa. La decisión fue mía"

"Vamos a comer, Hawkeye, los demás nos deben estar extrañando y tuve suficiente con lo de la mañana"

"Ok, vamos..."

Roy entró a la primera oficina a su alcance, espero a que se fueran para salir. _'Havoc y Hawkeye... ¿ellos están...¡No¡No puede ser, no siendo Riza... yo lo sabría. Pero ellos...'_

**"Al menos, por un tiempo, podemos ocultarlo"**

Aquellas frases resonaban en la mente del Coronel Mustang...el retraso de ambos en la mañana, la mentira de Riza, su extraña actitud, la conversación. De repente, todas esas ideas inconexas tomaron forma en su mente _'¡No puede ser, Riza Hawkeye tiene algo más que amistad con Jean Havoc. Y no sólo eso...ella, la Teniente, está...'_

**"Lo sé, Jean, pero pronto se darán cuenta."**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Coronel Roy Mustang se había quedado sin palabras.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?... Espero que bien. ¿Qué idea tiene Roy en la mente¿Qué pasa con Riza y Jean¿Serán ciertas las suposiciones del Coronel¿Por qué estoy escribiendo esto? XD

Bueno, bueno... ya no sigo con mis preguntas. Esperen el segundo capítulo y, si se animan, déjenme algún review

Hasta la otra!

Se despide, _Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 17 de Septiembre, 2005 a las 23:56. Subido al instante


	2. Tortura

**Malos Entendidos**

por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo de este fic, y gracias tambien a quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejarme reviews. Soy feliz .

Pues si, pobre Roy se armó solo un gran lío en la mente (por algo el título, ne?) con respeto a Riza y Jean. Sí, algo ocultan... pero _qué_...he ahí el misterio

Veamos que resulta en este capítulo.

Sigan leyendo!

* * *

**Capítulo II: Tortura**

Roy Mustang no quiso bajar a comer. Y es que cualquier persona que hubiera escuchado lo que él escuchó estaría, como mínimo, sin habla. Además, así evitaría cualquier contacto con Hawkeye o Havoc, al menos por un rato.

_'Necesito despejarme' _pensó el de cabello negro para si mismo. Se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y luego volvió a su oficina a prepararse un café muy cargado._ '¿Por qué me preocupa tanto lo que hagan, al fin y al cabo es su problema, yo sólo soy su superior.'_ Se sentó en su silla y suspiró molesto_ '¿Acaso tendré que recordarles lo que es la fraternización y que, por cierto, está prohibida?. Ok, es verdad, yo mismo le sugerí a Havoc que se buscara a alguien... ¡Pero no a Riza, carajo!. Y pensar que ellos...'_

Por la mente del Coronel pasó una imágen de Riza y Jean juntos

"**¡A la mierda con todo esto!**" gritó de golpe, y de un manotazo mandó al suelo todo lo que había sobre su escritorio (incluido el café). Ante el escándalo, un sargento que a esa hora hacía guardia por los pasillos se asomó a la oficina. Mustang ni siquiera le dio tiempo para hablar "Vayase de aquí¡ahora!" le ordenó al recién aparecido lanzádole por la cabeza lo primero que encontró a su alcanze.

_'¿Y ahora yo por qué estoy tan molesto?'_

En realidad, no había sido muy buena idea quedarse solo en la oficina.

--

El sargento que intentó ver que sucedía en la oficina del Coronel, ante la violenta arremetida de éste, prefirió avisarle lo sucedido a alguno de sus superiores. Y la primera persona que apareció en su camino fue, casualmente, la Teniente Riza Hawkeye.

"Teniente, Hawkeye" saludó el hombre "Permiso para hablar"

"Diga, Sargento Bloch"

"Mientras vigilaba los pasillos escuché un ruido en la oficina del Coronel y..."

El jóven no alcanzó ni a terminar la frase, porque la Teniente se apresuró a la oficina de Mustang. Abrió la puerta y entró apuntando con su arma a todos lados. "Coronel¿está usted ... bien?" La Teniente pestañeó un par de veces, incrédula. Lo que vio fue a un Roy Mustang tendido en el suelo, recogiendo papeles y limpiando una insistente mancha de café en la alfombra. "¿Qué sucedió aquí, Señor?"

"¡Hawkeye!" el de ojos azabache se sorprendió al verla _'Pensé que aún no era hora de que regresara'._ "Esto... es... pues... ¡se me volteó el café!"

"¿Y entonces que hacen todos estos papeles en el suelo?" la rubia siguió el interrogatorio, mientras recogía algunos documentos

_'Diablos, no había pensado en eso'_ se maldijo Mustang interiormente "El viento... si, eso... abrí la ventana y el viento causó este desastre, Teniente" optó por decir. Riza lo miró con expresión de confusión.

El clima estaba estupendo, ni una brisa corría por toda la ciudad. _'Soy un imbécil'_ suspiró el Coronel al captar ese pequeño detalle

"No se preocupe, Coronel" Riza ofreció "Yo limpiaré este desastre. ¿Por qué no baja y toma un poco de aire?. Le hará bien."

_'¡Grandioso! Ahora Hawkeye debe pensar que estoy demente... y el Sargento Bloch también'. _

--

Roy no quiso darle mas explicaciones a Riza, así que aceptó su ofrecimiento y bajo al patio del Cuartel, tal vez ella tenía razón y debía despejarse. Al llegar divisó a Black Hayate. "Eh, cachorro, ven aquí"

Black Hayate corrío hasta donde estaba Mustang, y el hombre se agachó para quedar a la altura del perro. "Tu si me entiendes ¿verdad?" empezó a hablar Roy, mientras el cachorro le daba lametones en las manos y el rostro "Estoy molesto por que... por que..."

"¡Guau!"

El Coronel sonrió "Es verdad, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy molesto, que irónico". El hombre se sentó en una banca e instaló al perro en su regazo. "Por cierto, tu debes saber en que pasos anda metida tu dueña y ese hijo de puta de Havoc ¿no?... Si pudieras hablar..."

Dentro del cuartel, un gran grupo de funcionarios se apegaba a las ventanas para ver a Roy hablando con un perro.

"Pobrecillo... ¿ya enloqueció?. Pensar que era tan guapo" una de las secretarias comentó con tristeza

"A ver cuanto tiempo mas dura como Coronel" Farman se mofó

"No seas mal hablado" Fury defendió a Mustang "Sólo debe estar... cansado"

"O necesitando una mujer" agregó Havoc

"Quien habla..."

"**¡BASTA!**" ordenó una molesta Riza Hawkeye, apuntando a todos con su arma "¡Vuelvan al trabajo!"

"En seguida, Teniente" contestó toda la multitud presente.

Cuando todos regresaron a sus labores, Hawkeye se asomó a la ventana. El Coronel estaba jugando con Black Hayate. _'Ah, Roy...'_

--

Menudo impaz que se llevó Roy cuando entró al cuartel. Sintió las miradas de todos sobre él: los hombres tenían grandes sonrisas de satisfacción y las mujeres lo miraban con lástima.

"Pobre... ya hasta conversa con un perro"

"Lo van a dar de baja"

"El que quería llegar a Führer, jaja"

Estuvo a punto de detenerse a encarar a quien quiera que haya sido que dicho eso, pero desistió, no valía la pena hacerse mala sangre con ellos. Se remontó a su oficina, con cero ganas de trabajar. Allí la Teniente lo esperaba, pese a todo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Listo para trabajar, Coronel?"

"Supongo..."

--

Trabajar. Al menos trabajando mantenía su mente ocupada en otra cosa.

"Hemos terminado por hoy, Coronel" Riza le sonrió "Primera vez que terminamos antes que anochezca"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Mustang sin ganas. Hawkeye asintió "Que bien..."

"Señor, no es por entrometerme, pero ¿le sucede algo?. Ha estado muy extraño hoy"

A Roy se le terminó la paciencia. Qué descarada era Riza... si era ella la que estaba ocultando cosas. "Creo que soy yo el que debería preguntar eso"

"¿Ah?" La Teniente lo miró confundida

"Me escuchaste perfectamente, Hawkeye" respondió Mustang dándole una mirada inquisidora "¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy, y más encima junto a Havoc¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas en tu casa cuando no era así¿Qué me estas ocultando, Hawkeye?"

"Eso corresponde a mi vida personal, Coronel. No tengo por qué responder"

"¡Estas cometiendo desacato a la autoridad¡Mintiendole a un superior!" bramó el Coronel molesto

"Es cierto, no estaba en casa, pero tuve otros inconvenientes que no van al caso"

"Si van..."

"Esto ya no es una conversación laboral, Señor" lo interrumpió Hawkeye en el acto. Ahí Roy cayó en cuenta de que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

_'Ella tiene razón' _pensó _'No tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, es su vida'_. "Disculpeme, Teniente" finalmente él cedió pidiendo disculpas "Hoy no tuve un buen día y me estoy desquitando con usted"

"Acepto sus disculpas, Señor"

"Basta de formalismos" pidió el "Tratame de Roy¿de acuerdo, Riza?"

"Está bien... Roy" el hombre sonrió coquetamente

"Te acompañaré hasta tu casa, Hawkeye" anunció el de cabello oscuro "A modo de disculpa por lo de hoy, claro"

"Muchas gracias, Roy, pero no me iré aún" la rubia se disculpó "Tengo un par de suntos pendientes"

"Ya veo..." suspiró Mustang, fastidiado "No te vayas sola muy tarde¿de acuerdo?"

"No se preocupe, Señ... digo, Roy. Fury, Breda, Farman y Havoc también se quedan hoy hasta mas tarde, le pediré a alguno que me acompañe" ella sonrió mientras ayudaba al Coronel a ponerse la chaqueta "Y en último caso, tengo a Black Hayate conmigo"

_'Con que Havoc aún está aquí'_. "Bueno, hasta mañana Riza" se despidió el mientras salía de su oficina

"Hasta mañana... Roy" murmuró por lo bajo.

--

Bajo la claridad de la luz de luna, Mustang caminó sin prisa._ 'No confía en mi, maldición... Pero no puedo obligarla a contarme sus cosas'_ reconocer aquello le dolió 'Creo que no puedo hacer nada más, excepto esperar a que no pueda seguir ocultándolo'.

Más tranquilo con ese pensamiento, el Coronel siguió el camino hasta su casa, por primera vez, sin desviarse.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Roy... es que me encanta torturarlo, no me puedo controlar XP. ¿Conversando con un perro? No será mucho...

Bueno, de ahora en adelante empieza a desenrredarse todo (supongo). Tengo clara la idea en mi mente, pero se me ocurren unas cosas de repente... que ya ni sé que ira a salir de esto. Espero no se aburran de leer el fic. Quiero terminarlo pronto (esta semana, para ser mas exacta) ya que tengo vacaciones y si no lo termino ahora, quizas hasta cuando quede inconcluso.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias! y si tienen paciencia, un review no estaría mal, jeje n-

Hasta la siguiente actualización!

_Lovely Flower _

Terminado el 18 de Septiembre, 2005 a las 22:29 (Viva Chile Mier..!).


	3. Estragos

**Malos Entendidos**

por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: No pensé que recibiría tantos reviews (yo me conformaba con uno, jiji). Arigato de todo corazón!. Me sirvió de animo para empezar de inmediato a escribir el tercer capítulo, además que estoy contra reloj.

Ok, no los aburro mas. Espero este capítulo les guste

* * *

**Capítulo III: Estragos**

_Un mes_. Ya había pasado un mes desde que Mustang oyó aquella extraña conversación entre Hawkeye y Havoc... Un mes que se le había hecho mucho mas largo que cualquiera anteriormente vivido en sus veintinueve años de vida. Y fueron suficientes treinta miserables días para acabar por completo con su antigua reputación. Se desplazaba entre la oficina y su casa por inercia, ninguna chica parecía reconocerlo cuando caminaba por el cuartel, y los hombres ya no se tomaban ni la molestia de saludarlo al pasar. Estaba irreconocible. Todo lo que Roy Mustang había sido alguna vez quedó solo en los recuerdos.

_'Si Full Metal me viera así lo disfrutaría enormemente'_ pensó él mientras terminaba de firmar unos documentos que la Teniente le había dejado en el escritorio_ 'Ni en la peor de mis pesadillas me sentí tan desgraciado. Necesito unas vacaciones'_

"Coronel, hemos terminado" su rubia subordinada lo sacó de su trance "Hasta el lunes, Señor"

"Lunes?" preguntó Roy completamente desconectado.

"Si, Señor... hoy es viernes" explicó ella "Y como no quedó trabajo pendiente, no tendremos que venir mañana"

"Ah..."

Riza lo miró detenidamente. Definitivamente el Coronel no se veía bien"... ¿me puedo retirar?"

"Ah, claro, Hawkeye"

La rubia se despidió con un gesto y se fue. Roy la quedó mirando mientras salía por la puerta. Mejor dicho, cada vez que podía detenerse unos segundos a observarla lo hacía, como tratando de descubrir cualquier cosa extraña en su mirada, sus gestos, su cuerpo._ '¿Hasta cuando pensará seguir con este juego?'._..La puerta se abrió nuevamente. Pensando que podía ser Hawkeye, Roy tomó el primer libro que encontró sobre la mesa y simuló leerlo.

"Coronel" una voz masculina habló "¿Podría conversar un poco con usted?

Mustang se relajó al ver quien era "Claro, Fury, dime"

"Es que con los demás pensamos en ir a tomar algo en el nuevo bar que inauguraron... ¿le gustaría acompañarnos?" El Coronel arqueó una ceja, por lo general era él quien invitaba a sus subordinados a beber unas copas "Lo hemos visto muy cansado, Señor, tal vez sea bueno que se relaje un poco"

"Desde ese punto de vista, tiene usted razón, Fury" sinceró Mustang "Iré con ustedes"

"Será un agrado, Coronel. Lo esperamos entonces" Kain le sonrió a su superior, mientras salía de la oficina. "Ah, por cierto, Señor, su libro está al revés."

Pobre Roy¿qué pensarán todos de él a estas alturas?. De todas formas, un poco más alegre de lo habitual, Mustang se puso su chaqueta y salió junto a sus compañeros de brigada.

--

"Esto es genial!" Havoc lloró de felicidad al entrar al bar, que se encontraba lleno de guapas jovencitas

"A ver si ahora te consigues una novia, Jean" se burló Farman "Que harta falta te hace"

"¿Usted que opina, Coronel?" Breda le preguntó a Mustang, que había estado callado todo el trayecto

"Si.. no está mal" contestó sin saber que más decir

Toda la tropa caminó hasta la barra, y pidieron whisky. Allí se instalaron, algunas chicas se acercaron a buscarles conversación (¿y como no, si eran un apuesto grupo de militares?). El ambiente rápidamente se tornó mas animado, con ayuda del alcohol, claro esta; y los hombres de la brigada de Roy Mustang, a excepción del mismo Coronel, ya habían hecho amistad con alguna nena.

"Otro whisky, por favor" pidió el de cabello negro, notoriamente bajo los efectos del alcohol. El barman le sirvió sin preguntar nada "Gracias".

"Disculpa, guapo ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?" una exuberante pelirroja habló, y sin esperar respuesta de parte de Roy se sentó "¿Por qué tan solo, no quieres bailar un rato?"

"No, gracias" Mustang negó lo más cortés que pudo "No estoy de animo"

La joven, enfadada, murmuró algo así como 'imbécil' y se fue. Mustang observó su reloj de plata. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada. _'Que rayos, fue una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí'_. Como pudo, intentó ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la salida. Más, cuando hacía esto, logró divisar al Teniente Havoc besando a una chica. Preso de la ira, acrecentada por los grados de alcohol en su sangre, el Coronel fue hasta donde estaba su subordinado y de un certero puñetazo lo mandó al piso. "Serás bastardo, Havoc. ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?"

El rubio se limpió un hilo de sangre que le corría de la comisura de los labios. Se puso rápidamente de pie y empujó a Mustang "¿Que le pasa a usted, Coronel¿Piensa que puede golpearme cuando se le de la regalada gana? Tengo derecho a hacer lo que a mi se me antoje"

"¡Mentira¿Crees que soy idiota?" Roy gritaba, mientras sus subordinados no entendían que sucedía "¿Que no me he dado cuenta de que tu y Hawkeye esconden algo? Se perfectamente lo que se traen ustedes dos."

"¿Así que ya se dio cuenta, Coronel?" Havoc sonrió divertido "¿Entonces porque no ayuda usted a la Teniente y se hace responsable de esa cosa?"

"¡Hijo de Puta!" Roy vociferó mientras tomaba a Havoc de la camisa para golpearlo de nuevo, pero este se le adelantó y le propinó un par de golpes antes, más Mustang siguió alegando desde el piso "¿Acaso no piensas asumir tu responsabilidad?"

"De veras que enloqueció, Señor" Havoc dijo acomodándose la ropa "No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con el golpe que me ha dado... no es excusa suficiente para golpearme".

Mustang estaba dispuesto a darle su merecido al Teniente, pero ni siquiera pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente; el rubio lo había golpeado bastante duro. En eso, dos guardias del bar llegaron y le pidieron a Roy que abandonase el lugar. "¿Me están echando?" preguntó él, su tono de voz reflejaba su ebriedad. "Soy el Coronel Roy Mustang¡¡no pueden sacarme de aquí!" habló mientras lo arrastraban hacia la puerta.

--

Lluvia._ 'Como odio la lluvia' _maldijo el Coronel Mustang, cuando sintió las primeras gotas de agua rozar su piel.

El de cabello oscuro aún estaba sentado en el piso, tal como lo habían dejado el par de guardias, afuera del bar. Luego de escupir un resto de sangre, se puso de pie con esfuerzo y empezó a caminar por inercia, sin rumbo, mascullando frases e insultos sin sentido. Al parecer, el agua fría sobre su cuerpo logró aliviar un poco el dolor físico que sentía y lo hizo recuperar muy ligeramente el sentido... pronto se dio cuenta hacia que lugar se dirigía y, sin embrago, no hizo nada por detenerse. Dejó que su inconsciente guiara sus pasos.

Caminó unos diez minutos bajo la lluvia, hasta que llegó a su destino. Se afirmó en la puerta para recuperar el aliento antes de tocar. Eran ya casi las tres de la mañana, una hora muy poco pertinente para hacer visitas... pero aún así, _debía_ verla, _quería_ verla. Golpeó con fuerza, para despertarla, porque supuso que estaría dormida. Lo primero que escuchó fueron los ladridos de un perro del otro lado de la puerta. Nadie abría. Volvió a golpear con más fuerza aún, ya se estaba cabreando de la lluvia y los ladridos del animal. Levemente, sintió como alguien se acercaba a la puerta, pero no abrieron. Completamente molesto, comenzó a patear la puerta _'Ahora si me tendrá que abrir' _pensó Mustang. Efectivamente, la puerta se abrió y dejó al descubierto a una rubia que le apuntaba con su arma directo a la cabeza. La joven no lo reconoció.

"¿Podrías invitarme a entrar, Hawkeye? Estoy empapado"

"¡Co... Coronel!" ella bajo el arma de inmediato al reconocerlo. Mas se sorprendió al verlo mal herido y notoriamente ebrio.

"¿Puedo pasar o no?" volvió a preguntar Roy, inquieto.

"Claro..." Riza no vio otra opción y lo dejó entrar. Cuando el hombre paso al lado suyo pudo notar que caminaba con dificultad.

"Quiero hablar contigo, Hawkeye... y esta vez va en serio"

* * *

Ahora si que me pasé un resto... ¿Qué se vendrá ahora?... ¿Lemon?. No, aún no XP, pero no se desesperen. Bueno, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Hasta la otra!

_Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 20 de Septiembre, 2005 a las 19:08


	4. La Razón de Todo

**Malos Entendidos**

por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Y sigo escribiendo a toda potencia. Al fin sabrán que es lo que Hawkeye y Havoc ocultaban. Pobre Roy, no sabe lo que le espera...

Ok, sigan leyendo. No me maten por esto xD

* * *

**Capítulo IV: La Razón de Todo**

"Quiero hablar contigo, Hawkeye... y esta vez va en serio"

La rubia no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía. Eran las tres de la mañana y su superior había llegado haciendo escándalo a su casa, todo golpeado y, más encima, ebrio. "¿No podía esperar hasta mañana?" le preguntó ella aún somnolienta.

"**NO**" contestó él, y tomándola del brazo de forma brusca la condujo hasta la sala de estar.

"Está ebrio, Coronel... por favor no me obligue a despacharlo de mi casa"

Haciendo caso omiso, Mustang se sentó en uno de los sillones y empezó a hablar "¿Por qué no confías en mi, Riza?"

"Ah?" la Teniente lo observó extrañada

"¿Quieres dejar esto, Hawkeye? Por favor..." pidió el Alquimista de la Flama en tono de exigencia "Me has colmado la paciencia este último mes"

"¿Último... mes?... Todavía no logro comprender, Señor"

"¡Roy¡Me llamo Roy!" reclamó el hombre

Riza no quiso contrariarlo, debido al estado en que estaba "Está bien... Roy"

"Ya me di cuenta de todo, Riza... tu y... ese bastardo de Havoc. No quería creerlo pero... diablos, Riza¿porqué no me lo dijiste desde el comienzo?"

"Con que era eso, Señor... digo, Roy" Riza habló un poco más aliviada "Pensé en decirle el primer día, pero preferí guardar silencio. Sabía que se iba a molestar. Lo siento"

Sin que nada lo pudiera anticipar, Mustang se acercó a Riza y la abrazó con fuerza. "No te disculpes, Riza. No es tu culpa. No importa que Havoc no quiera ayudarte, yo estaré contigo... siempre". Hawkeye se sonrojó, tanto por la cercanía de su cuerpo con el del Coronel como por las palabras que decía este último. Sonrió. Se notaba que Roy estaba bastante borracho para hablar con tanto sentimiento de algo sin importancia.

"¿Quiere que le prepare un café?" ofreció la joven aún abrazada a Mustang. Él contestó un si apenas audible. Ella se soltó del abrazó y desapareció en la cocina. El joven Coronel se quedó de pie en la sala, ya más tranquilo. Minutos después, Riza regresó con la bebida en sus manos y unas toallas "Tenga... para que no se resfríe"

"Muchas gracias, Riza" él sonrió antes de beber un poco. "Me hacía falta"

"Traje un poco de hielo también, para esos golpes que tiene" la rubia dijo mientras colocaba un poco de hielo en el rostro de Roy "Por cierto¿qué le sucedió?"

"Havoc..." murmuró él

"¿Havoc?... ¿Peleó con el Teniente?"

"Aja... " asintió el varón "Lo vi..." dudó un poco en contestar "Besando a una chica"

Riza lo miró divertida "¿Y eso qué?... Debería estar contento por él, Señor"

"¡Pero, Riza!... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso como si nada? Ese bastardo tiene una responsabilidad contigo"

La joven siguió riendo "No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, Roy... de veras que se le paso la mano con el alcohol"

Mustang la miraba desconcertado. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila?. "Lo harás tu sola, entonces"

"Supongo" contestó ella "Pero como usted ya sabe tal vez pueda ayudarme un poco"

El semblante de Roy se volvió serio por un momento "Si me lo permites... yo... yo me haré cargo de esa criatura, Riza"

"¿De verdad?" ella lo miró esperanzada. Él asintió "Es muy bueno, Coronel... de verdad le estaré muy agradecida. Yo no puedo tenerla aquí, por Black Hayate"

"Cuidaré de esa criatura como si fuera mi hijo, Riza, te lo prometo"

La Teniente soltó la risa. "Roy, es solo un cachorro, no te lo tomes tan a pecho¿si?"

"Lo sé... **¿EHHHHH?**... " ¡Crash! La taza que Mustang tenía en las manos llegó directo al suelo. Black Hayate corrió a lamer los restos de café del suelo. "...¿Co.. co... cómo que un cachorro?"

Riza se apresuró a recoger los pedazos de lo que había sido una taza. "Bueno... en realidad es una cachorrita. Pero aún así es preciosa. Si quiere mañana vamos al Cuartel para que la conozca"

_'Un perro... **¡UN PERRO!**... Lo que Hawkeye y Havoc escondían era un simple y miserable perro... no, error... ¡UNA PERRA, que es aún peor'_ En ese instante, Roy se dio cuenta de que su mente le había estado jugando un chiste muy sucio todo este tiempo, y no encontró nada mejor que reírse de lo estúpido de la situación.

"¿Se... ñor, se encuentra bien?" la rubia preguntó temerosa. Ahora si era cierto que Roy había perdido por completo los estribos.

"Un... perro, un perro, un perro, jajajaja" Roy no podía controlar el impulso de seguir riéndose. De pronto, Riza se sonrojó por completo.

"Coronel, no me diga que usted estaba pensando que yo y Havoc...?"

"Sí, Riza, sí" el de cabello negro contestó aún riéndose "Pensé que tu y Havoc tenían algo... por eso lo golpeé, jajajajaja"

"**¡SEÑOR!**"

"Y no es todo, Riza... yo... pensé que lo que tu y Havoc ocultaban era... jajaja" Roy seguía riéndose a carcajadas "...era que estabas embarazada de él, jajajajaa... y era solo ¡un perro¡un miserable perro, jajaja"

Hawkeye se sonrojó aún mas de lo que ya estaba "¿Por eso estaba tan extraño conmigo?" Mustang asintió. "¿Usted estaba... preocupado por mi?"

Roy dejó de reírse y miró a la rubia sonrojada. No pudo evitar tomarle el rostro. "Por supuesto que estaba preocupado, Riza". Ella le sonrió, y luego fingió estar molesta "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Cómo pudo pensar eso de mi, Coronel?" ella reclamó "¿Quién cree que soy?"

"Eres una mujer extremadamente inteligente y guapa... cualquier bastardo podría querer aprovecharse de ti"

"Pero yo no sería tan idiota como para dejarme embaucar por un casanova como usted, Señor"

"¡Oye, me ofendes!"

"Lo siento" ambos sonrieron ante el comentario. Luego Riza susurró _"Yo nunca he estado con nadie..."_

"Eh?"

"... Nada, Coronel... no dije nada" se disculpó ella nerviosa "Voy a ir a botar esta taza, ya no sirve"

La rubia se apresuró a la cocina, dejando a Roy con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

--

Cuando Riza regresó a la sala de estar, el joven Coronel estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón con Black Hayate en su regazo. No quiso despertarlo, se veía demasiado feliz en su ensueño. Fue a su habitación, cogió una manta y volvió para taparlo.

_'Mmm... Riza'_

La Teniente se sonrojó al escucharlo murmurar su nombre mientras dormía. Tuvo el impulso de agacharse y acariciarlo, pero se controló. _'No, Riza, no puedes... él es tu superior' _se recordó mentalmente _'Además está la Regla de Fraternización... maldita regla'._

La joven volvió a comprobar que el Coronel estuviera durmiendo, y finalmente se dirigió a su habitación con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

* * *

Misterio resuelto!... ¿se esperaban que _eso_ fuera lo que ocultaran Riza y Havoc?. Si su respuesta es no, cumplí mi objetivo de despistarlos hasta el final, jeje. Al menos Roy ya podrá volver a la normalidad.

Pero bien... no por eso se termina este fic, jiji. Ya verán que cosas tengo planeadas de ahora en adelante. (Ni se lo imaginan Oo). Ahora ya se ve mas clara la línea en que se desarrolla la historia (RoyAi, por supuesto)

Bueno, por ahora es todo. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, y en general, a todos los que han leído hasta aquí.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

_Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 21 de Septiembre, 2005 a las 23:41


	5. Conociéndose

**Malos Entendidos**

por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Domo arigatou a todas las personas que me han enviado reviews o mails. Espero no haberlas decepcionado con el último capítulo.

Pues, en el capítulo anterior al fin supimos cual era el misterio entre Hawkeye y Havoc... una pequeña cachorrita. Ahora Roy podrá volver a la normalidad... o no?. Bueno, bueno... no los aburro mas con mis palabras, así que mejor lean este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo V: Conociéndose**

El joven Coronel Roy Mustang abrió lentamente los ojos ante unos molestos rayos de sol que se colaban por una ventana. Notó que no estaba en su cama... es más, ni siquiera estaba en su casa, más pronto reconoció el lugar.

_'La casa de Hawkeye'_

Recordó con claridad todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. _'El bar, whisky, Havoc, golpes, lluvia, Hawkeye, un perro...'._ El alquimista se sonrojó al recordar su conversación con la rubia. _'Qué vergüenza'_ murmuró. En ese momento, Riza apareció y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Al fin despertó, Coronel" la Teniente saludó. Mustang sintió que estaba a punto de venirle una hemorragia nasal al verla con ropa de calle._ 'Que grata manera de despertar'_ sonrió. Ella se acercó, y le entregó unas pastillas y un vaso con agua. El la miró extrañado, mientras se sentaba "Es para la resaca y los golpes".

_'Es cierto... me duele todo'_ el de cabello negro pensó. "Gracias, Riza" la mencionada se sonrosó al ser tratada con su nombre. Se quedaron en silencio un momento. La joven, incómoda, iba a alejarse cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano. "Eh... Riza, yo... lo siento mucho" el varón se disculpó, avergonzado "No debí entrometerme en tus cosas, y menos sacar conclusiones apresuradas si no..."

Hawkeye, en un acto sorpresivo, obligó a Mustang a callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. "No digas nada, Roy" le pidió "No podría enfadarme contigo... además estabas ebrio"

"¡Pero todo lo que dije fue cierto! Estaba muy preocupado" agregó él de golpe. "De verdad iba a ayudarte con... pues... _eso_, si hubiera sido el caso " habló haciendo referencia a la idea que se había hecho antes

"Aún no puedo creer que hallas pensado que estaba embarazada de Havoc" la rubia dijo divertida al recordar

"Disculpa por eso también, pero ¿sabes?... es un alivio que no sea así" confesó el Coronel, abrazándola. Hawkeye se volvió a sonrojar a rabiar.

"Gracias, Roy" le susurró ella, conmovida por las palabras del hombre. El no le dijo nada, no era necesario. "Por cierto..." empezó ella cuando se soltaron "¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"¿Acompañarte... a donde?"

"A alimentar a la cachorrita"

Roy se rió. Ahora conocería a la causante de todo el enredo."Claro... pero necesito darme una ducha primero"

--

El joven Mustang sentía correr el agua caliente por su cuerpo atlético. Buscó, inútilmente, jabón o champú masculino, pero tuvo que conformarse sólo con lo que encontró en el baño. Al jabonarse, descubrió que aquella barra tenía un ligero aroma floral... ese perfume...sí, era el olor de Hawkeye, aquel que inundaba su oficina día a día y que, a su gusto, era uno de los aromas mas agradables que conocía. Salió del baño, con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y se dirigió a la habitación de la mujer para vestirse.

La rubia, por su parte, le colocaba la correa de paseo a Black Hayate, mientras esperaba a Roy en la sala. El susodicho apareció, ya vestido con su uniforme y listo para salir. "¿Listo?" ella preguntó, el varón asintió "Vamos..."

--

Roy y Riza, junto a Black Hayate; caminaron lentamente por la ciudad. Conversaban de todo un poco y aún sonreían cuando recordaban lo sucedido. De pronto, Roy recordó que no sabía a donde se dirigían.

"Por cierto, Riza... ¿Dónde está la cachorrita?"

"En el cuartel"

"Ah... ¿QUE?" Mustang paró en seco y miró confundido a Riza

"La cachorra está en el cuartel, Roy" Hawkeye repitió "Esa era la razón por la cual Havoc y yo no le comentamos nada a nadie"

"Ya veo..." el pelinegro murmuró "Debe estar muy bien escondida para que nadie se diera cuenta"

"Pues no tanto" la rubia sonrió "Está en el camarín de damas"

"Con razón" el Coronel le devolvió la sonrisa "Eres la única mujer de la brigada, puesto que las secretarias no se asoman por esos lados"

Y entre charlas, finalmente llegaron al Cuartel General. Saludaron a los guardias de la entrada, e ingresaron sin problema. Adentro, caminaron por los distintos pasillos hasta llegar al lugar en que se encontraba el animal. Roy no iba a entrar (era el camarín de mujeres), pero la rubia le insistió.

"Guau! Guau!" una pequeña bolita blanca se acercó corriendo a los recién llegados

"Shh!" Riza impuso silencio al cánido, que de inmediato dejó de ladrar. La rubia le acarició la cabeza. "Buena chica". En seguida, sacó de su bolso un pocillo y luego lo llenó con comida. La cachorrita comió atrabancadamente.

Roy, quien tenía a Black Hayate en brazos, contemplaba a la Teniente. Nunca había visto esa parte dulce y cariñosa de ella, por lo que había sido una sorpresa bastante grata. Fue la voz de ella la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Coronel" ella empezó, este la miró un tanto molesto "digo...Roy... se que cuando dijiste que te harías cargo estabas pensando en otra cosa, pero... ¿podrías cuidar de ella?"

"Ah... no lo sé" el dudó, mientras dejaba a Black Hayate en el piso "Mi casa es espaciosa, pero..." Mustang miraba para todos lados, no sabía que decir, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerse cargo de un animal, pero tampoco quería negarse a la petición de la rubia. Creía tener la excusa perfecta cuando sintió un tirón en sus pantalones. Miró hacia abajo. Era la cachorrita, que lo miraba y meneaba la cola feliz. El hombre se agachó para acariciarla, y se maldijo por ser tan fácil de convencer. "Ok, ok... te cuidaré. Pero no me pongas esa cara"

"¡Guau!" el animal ladró, y empezó a lamer a Mustang. Riza sonrió ante la escena.

"Hay que ponerle algún nombre" anunció la mujer

"¿Alguna idea?" él la miro. Riza negó. "A ver..." comenzó Roy mientras tomaba a la pequeña y la observaba con curiosidad "Tu pelaje es blanco, tus patas y ojos son café... mmm... White ... ¡White Hikari!... !"

"¿White Hikari? No suena tan mal" comentó Riza

"Entonces así te llamarás, pequeña" Roy dejó en libertad a White Hikari, la que corrió hasta Black Hayate.

"Que lindo, se están haciendo amigos" la Teniente comentó al ver que Black Hayate y White Hikari habían comenzado a jugar. Roy se puso de pie y se acercó a la mujer, sin decirle nada. La rubia lo miró un momento, iba a hablar pero él se adelantó.

"¿Vamos?... necesitamos ir a comprar algunas cosas para ella"

"Si"

El hombre tomo a su, ahora, mascota en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

--

De nuevo en la calle, el Coronel y la Teniente junto a sus perros recorrían las tiendas de mascotas en búsqueda de cosas para White Hikari

"Collar, comida, juguetes..." Roy repasaba la lista en voz alta "Creo que es solo eso por ahora..."

"Deberás llevarla al veterinario el lunes" Riza agregó "Hay que colocarle algunas vacunas"

"¿Me acompañarías?" él le pidió a la rubia "Es que... no se me dan muy bien esas cosas"

"De acuerdo" ella le sonrió. Ambos siguieron caminando, hasta una esquina. "Bien, debo regresar a casa... gracias por aceptar cuidarla, Roy"

A Mustang no le pareció muy grata la idea de que Hawkeye se fuera. Se sentía bien en su compañía, pero no tenía excusa para seguir a su lado. De pronto, su mente le dio una idea. "Espera". La Teniente, que ya se había alejado un poco volteó para observarlo "Ya es bastante tarde, te invito a comer algo... es lo menos que puedo hacer después de las molestias que te he causado"

Aquella repentina petición la sorprendió, más la lleno de alegría. "Yo... de acuerdo, acepto" respondió aparentando indiferencia. Roy suspiró aliviado, por un momento pensó que se negaría.

"Vamos a dejar estas cosas a mi casa primero, si no te molesta" la rubia negó con la cabeza. "Ok, vamos entonces"

--

Si bien llevaban años trabajando juntos, Riza no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el lugar en donde Mustang vivía. Y vaya que bien vivía el joven Coronel.

"Adelante" ofreció Roy a su acompañante. La joven entró con timidez. "Disculpa el desorden, Riza, pero soy un hombre soltero" el varón le sonrió, mientras dejaba a su mascota en el piso. Ambos animales comenzaron a correr por la casa. "Ven..." ofreció él a la rubia que lo siguió. Se dirigieron a la sala, y se sentaron en uno de los sillones.

"Tu casa es linda, Roy" comentó ella, sin encontrar que mas decir.

_'No más linda que tu' _pensó Roy, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, no quería morir de un disparo "Gracias" optó por decir. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, sin saber que decir. "Hey¿qué te parece si almorzamos aquí?. Cocinaremos juntos"

"Claro" la rubia aceptó la idea feliz "Pero... ¿dónde está la cocina?"

"Por acá..." él la guío tomándola de la cintura. Riza pensó reclamar, pero vio que Roy lo hacia sin malicia, así que lo siguió tranquila.

--

Entre comentarios graciosos y sonrisas, el Coronel y la Teniente prepararon el almuerzo. Se tenían mucha confianza, pero era primera vez que compartían de esa manera.

"Esta delicioso, eres muy buen chef, Roy" Hawkeye lo alabó al probar la comida

"Oye... ambos cocinamos" el agregó

"¿Sabes algo?" ella siguió hablando "Nunca habíamos conversado así"

"Así como?"

"Como si fuéramos grandes amigos"

Roy se sorprendió ante el comentario de ella. Cierto... estaban siempre juntos ¿pero que lazo los unía al final?. ¿Era compañerismo, lealtad o simple amistad? O, tal vez¿era amor lo que sentían y no se habían dado cuenta?. La única certeza que tenía Mustang era que había algo especial que no podía definir. "Lo nuestro no es amistad, Riza" ella lo miró con dolor, tal vez se había tomado muchas confianzas "Es... es algo que va mucho mas allá. Algo especial"

Hawkeye se sonrojó feliz. Y su sonrojo aumento aun mas cuando el Coronel depositó un beso en su mejilla

Y el joven no la dejó irse. Cada vez que ella se intentaba despedir, él inventaba alguna excusa para retenerla. Hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente tarde para que ella no pudiera irse sola.

"¡Dios mió, son las 10!" la joven exclamó alarmada. "Roy... debo irme a casa..."

"No pensarás irte sola¿o si?" Mustang le preguntó mirándola tomar sus cosas

"No pasa nada... además estoy armada"

"No dejaré que te vallas sola" Roy anunció con firmeza

"Entonces... ¿me acompañas?" Riza se acercó y lo miró con dulzura

"Tampoco..."

"¿Eh?" la rubia lo miró sin entender "Espera... ¿no pretenderás que me quede... aquí?" El de ojos azabache asintió sin inmutarse.

"Puedes dormir en mi cama y... ¡AAAHHH¡¡ALEJA ESO!" el joven palideció al ver un arma apuntada directamente a su cabeza.

"Serás pervertido..."

"Ok, ok... te voy a dejar" A Mustang no le quedó otra opción. Otro día lograría que ella durmiera en su cama.

--

Desde aquel día las visitas entre Hawkeye y Mustang se hicieron frecuentes, siempre con alguna excusa poco creíble. Fueron muchas las veces en que Roy llegó a la casa de Riza pidiéndole algún informe inexistente o solicitándole ayuda con respecto a la crianza de White Hikari como si la rubia fuera una experta en perros.

"Eh, preciosa, ven aquí" Riza le habló a White Hikari un día en que Mustang fue a visitarla, como era costumbre en los últimos meses. El animal se acercó y la rubia se agachó a acariciarla "Ha crecido bastante"

"Cierto" Roy comentó, mientras se sentaba en un sillón "No creo que crezca mas... ya es toda una adulta"

"Debes cuidarla de los otros perros. A no ser que quieras llenar tu casa de cachorritos"

"Ni lo sueñes... mi pobre casa..."

"Oye, Roy..." el pelinegro alzó la vista a Riza "No es que me moleste, pero... ¿a que has venido?. No será por lo del informe otra vez..."

"Claro que no, Riza" el Coronel sonrió avergonzado. Hawkeye ya se había percatado de sus visitas injustificadas "Te vengo a buscar"

"¿A mi?" Mustang asintió "¿Para qué?"

"Vamos al parque a pasear a los perros. Será divertido"

"Pero, Roy, el parque... es domingo, habrá mucha gente"

"¿Y eso qué?" el comentario hizo que el varón se molestase "Somos amigos, Riza, no tiene nada de malo que paseemos juntos por el parque. No seas tonta, vamos"

"¿Cómo que tonta?" Riza le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza a Roy, fingiendo molestia

"Es broma... es broma"

"Ok, vamos"

"¡Así me gusta!" la rubia se sonrojó cuando Roy de dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

* * *

Terminé... por ahora. El capítulo está un poco tedioso, pero necesitaba llegar a esto: un Roy y una Riza con mas confianza entre ellos. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, estoy falta de tiempo ., pero no abandonaré esta historia. Y tengo en mi mente unas ideas para otros fics RoyAi, jeje, ya verán...

El capítulo seis está casi listo, así que no tardaré tanto como con este.

Bueno, gracias por los reviews! Hasta la siguiente actualización!

_Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 29 de Octubre del 2005, a las 14:40


	6. Decisión Dolorosa

**Malos Entendidos**

por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Se los dije... no tardé mucho en publicar este capítulo. Espero les guste. Gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz, y mmm... creo que soy muy evidente, algunas personas ya adivinaron mis intensiones para los otros capítulos.

En cuanto a White Hikari, o si, pobre Roy, que poco original para sus cosas. No me imagino que nombre le pondrá a sus hijos...

Hoy ando de pocas palabras así que no los molesto más... abajo mas notas de autora.

Sigan leyendo!

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Decisión Dolorosa**

Riza no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que algo en ella había cambiado desde la madrugada en que Mustang llegó a su casa ebrio y con una errada idea en la mente. Menos tiempo necesitó para comprender que ya no le era indiferente la presencia del de cabello azabache como antes. A su lado se sentía vulnerable, nerviosa, y no le gustaba; ante todo el era su superior y su deber era protegerlo... ¡y no podría hacer eso si cada vez que estaba a su lado se sonrojaba y cuando el le dirigía la palabra comenzaba a temblar de emoción!

Lo había decidido cuando entró, con cortos 17 años, a los militares. No se enamoraría jamás porque para ella, enamorarse era sinónimo de debilidad. Y ya había armado su vida: estaría dentro de la milicia de Amestris y dedicaría su vida al país, no se casaría, no tendría hijos, no amaría a ningún hombre... Pero el Coronel Roy Mustang había tenido la capacidad de hacerla olvidar aquellos planes.

Lo miró de soslayo. El Alquimista Flame yacía en su escritorio, lápiz en mano dibujaba algo que se intentaba parecer a un perro. La rubia sonrió, no tenía el valor para regañarlo y pedirle que hiciera su trabajo. De pronto, el varón levantó la mirada hacia ella; en seguida Hawkeye buscó alguna imperfección en el piso. Roy lo notó, pero no quiso decir nada.

--

El Coronel junto a Havoc, Fury, Breda y Farman salieron por la tarde para una inspección de armas en la ciudad. Por lo general la Teniente aprovechaba esos momentos para ordenar algunas cosas en la oficina, y siempre esperaba a los hombres con un café y algo de comer (hábito que ellos aceptaban gustosos).

Extrañamente, aquel día el papeleo había sido muy poco por lo que terminó con su labor bastante temprano. Se sentó en su escritorio, y observó una foto en que estaban todos los de la brigada de Mustang. Sonrió levemente, y recordó sus tiempos en East City.

_"Te extrañaré mucho, Riza... pero es tu decisión y la respeto"_ la rubia recordó lo que le había dicho su abuelo cuando le anunció que se iría a Central

"Yo también te extrañaré, abuelo" ella se permitió darle un fuerte abrazo, no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que lo volviera a ver. "Le prometí al Tenien... al Coronel Mustang protegerlo y ayudarlo en su meta de convertirse en Führer. Debo estar a su lado para ello"

"Lo sé, Riza, lo sé mejor que nadie" su abuelo susurró "Mas quiero que me prometas una cosa, nieta"

La joven lo pestañeó extrañada "... ¿qué cosa, abuelo?"

"Que si alguna vez no te sientes capaz de cumplir al cien por ciento tu misión de escolta, por el motivo que sea..." Hawkeye alzó una ceja, sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo su abuelo e iba a reclamar, pero él no se lo permitió. "... debes dejarlo y regresar..."

"Es una promesa, abuelo" el hombre sonrió al ver que su nieta no le había puesto mucha importancia al asunto. La experiencia y la intuición le decían que era difícil que ella y el joven Mustang lograran mantener sólo una relación de trabajo sin confundirlo con algo más.

_'Que irónica es la vida a veces'_ la rubia suspiró desganada _'Pero debo hacerlo...no puedo seguir así'_

Riza tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la oficina del Este

"Buenas tardes... necesito hablar con el General Grumman, por favor"

"¿Quién lo necesita?" Una voz del otro lado del teléfono pregunto

"Teniente Riza Hawkeye, de Central City"

"En seguida, Teniente Hawkeye" Por un momento no hubo respuesta, hasta que Riza escuchó una voz de hombre por la línea.

"Riza... que sorpresa... ¿tanto tiempo, no?"

"General..."

"No necesitas ser tan formal, Riza, no es necesario"

"De acuerdo, abuelo..."

Un pequeño silencio se formó, hasta que el General habló "¿Qué motivo tienes para esta sorpresiva llamada, nieta?"

_'Soy muy evidente'_ pensó la rubia. No podría engañar a su abuelo por lo que prefirió ser directa "Yo... necesito volver al Este, abuelo"

_"¿Sucedió, no?"_ el hombre no había olvidado la última conversación con su nieta. Riza asintió apenas audible. _"Cuéntamelo todo, Riza..."_

Hawkeye necesitaba desahogarse, así que le contó a su abuelo todo lo que pasaba por su mente y corazón. El hombre la escuchó paciente y le dijo que sería bienvenida cuando quisiera. La rubia colgó el teléfono más aliviada y se fue a su casa a empacar... mientras antes terminara con todo sería mejor.

--

Cuando los hombres regresaron a la oficina la encontraron vacía y no disimularon la sorpresa.

"¿Qué le habrá sucedido a la Teniente?" preguntó Fury en voz alta

"Ya se aburrió de nosotros..." concluyó Breda

"No seas idiota... ella no es así" el de cabello blanco, Farman, la defendió

"Coronel ¿usted no sabe nada?" Havoc lo miró inquisidoramente. Ya hacía un tiempo que el rubio había notado el cambio de actitud de Mustang con Hawkeye.

"No, ella no me comentó nada" Roy afirmó un tanto mosqueado. _'¿Qué pasa con Riza ahora?'_

--

La decisión de la rubia era irrevocable. La mayoría de sus cosas ya estaba empacada y, si podía, viajaría esa misma noche. Por un momento pensó en decirle a Mustang todo esto, pero no era capaz de llegar como si nada y decirle _'Roy, me vuelvo a Este, no puedo ser más tu escolta porque estoy profundamente enamorada de ti'._

Sonrió ante este pensamiento de quinceañera. Tal vez, algún día le contaría al Coronel el porqué de su alejamiento, cuando su corazón dejara de latir ante su voz, su nombre...

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando todo estaba empacado y listo. No podría llevar todas las maletas solas a la estación, por lo que se vio obligada a pedirle ayuda a uno de sus superiores, el Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong.

"Teniente..." el rubio hombre habló solemne al ver la casa vacía y las cosas envalijadas _**"... ¿por qué?"**_

"Mayor, por favor..." Riza estaba al borde de las lágrimas "No me pregunte eso ahora..."

Armstrong la abrazó al verla llorar hasta que se calmó. Entonces, en silencio, ambos militares seguidos de Black Hayate hicieron el camino hasta la estación.

"¿No se despedirá de nadie?" el alquimista preguntó al instalar las maletas en el suelo de la estación

"No tengo el valor para hacerlo, Mayor" ella confesó "¿Podría usted hacerlo por mi?" El rubio asintió.

"Bien, Teniente, lamento dejarla pero tengo cosas que atender" Armstrong se disculpó "Mucha suerte en su viaje"

"Gracias, Señor..."

El alquimista salió de la estación a paso calmo. Una vez fuera de la vista de la rubia Teniente se echó a correr con rumbo a un lugar que no era su casa

--

El último tren a East City saldría a las 9 de la noche.

Riza decidió esperar sentada junto a su mascota. Eran pasada las 8, y el tiempo pasaría veloz. A eso de las ocho y treinta llegó el tren y la joven subió las maletas a éste. Se dirigió a un teléfono para avisarle a su abuelo a que hora saldría de Central, y le pidió de paso que la fuera a buscar a la estación cuando llegase.

Ya eran un cuarto para las nueve.

Subió con lentitud al tren y se sentó. Cerró los ojos un momento que le pareció eterno, hasta que el sonido de la locomotora preparándose para salir la sacó de su estado. Vio el reloj por última vez. Faltaban diez minutos para las nueve. Observó por la ventana la ciudad que la había acogido por años, volvió a cerrar los ojos y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Ya faltaban sólo cinco minutos.

Su corazón le pedía a gritos que se detuviera, que bajara de ese tren, pero su mente le recordaba que no podía quedarse. Su corazón se desgarraba, aunque era lo que debía hacer.

_'Roy...'_

No pudo evitar que aquel nombre escapara de sus labios, y lloró con más fuerza. El acomodador del tren le pidió su boleto. Ya estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás.

Se oyeron unos gritos y unos forcejeos afuera del tren. Riza no les prestó mucha importancia y siguió observando por la ventana. De pronto vio unas chispas y unas llamas en la ventana. Creyó estar soñando hasta que escuchó con claridad los gritos

**_"¡RIZA¡¡RIZA¡¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS!"_**

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y descubrió a Roy forcejeando con unos guardias, tratando de subir al vagón. Sintió sus mejillas calientes y se limpió las lágrimas. De un golpe, Flame se libró de los guardias y subió al tren gritando su nombre. Ella intentó esconder el rostro, pero Mustang la reconoció fácilmente.

_**"¡RIZA!"**_ el joven Coronel, visiblemente agitado y molesto, gritó. La rubia tuvo que mirarlo. Roy, al ver sus ojos, suavizó el tono "¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, eh, EH?... ¿Te ibas a ir sin avisarle a nadie?... ¿Sin avisarme a mi?" Hawkeye bajó la mirada con vergüenza. El tren ya iba a partir cuando sin esperar respuesta de Riza, Mustang la tomó entre sus brazos y la bajó del tren. Black Hayate los siguió.

"¡Co... Coronel!" ella logró decir al ver que el tren se alejaba "Mis cosas..."

"Eso no importa ahora" Mustang contestó, cortante, mientras la dejaba en el suelo. A Riza le pareció ver rabia en sus ojos. El de cabello negro se puso a caminar a paso firme.

"Sígueme. Es una orden" Roy se vio obligado a hacer uso de su rango de superior al ver que ella no lo seguía. Riza, aún aturdida, lo siguió sin reclamar.

--

"Entra" Mustang habló a su rubia acompañante al llegar a su casa

La joven entró en silencio. Black Hayate corrió hasta White Hikari y comenzaron a jugar. Roy subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Riza lo siguió.

"Siéntate" Roy le indicó la cama, con tono de mando. Riza se sentó incómoda.

Se quedaron así un momento, esperando mutuamente que el otro rompiera el silencio. La mujer no se atrevía a mirar a su superior, y Roy se revolvía entre molesto y nervioso.

"¿Por qué hiciste esto, Hawkeye?" en ese momento la rubia notó que Roy la había estado tratando por su nombre. Ella miró el piso. Mustang se desesperó, la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió "¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, Riza?"

Riza comenzó a llorar en silencio, no podía decirle la verdad.

"¿Tan poco... te importo?" la Teniente se sorprendió ante la pregunta, mas aun al ver que al varón se le cortó la voz al hacerla.

"No es... no es eso, Coronel"

"Coronel..." Roy cerró los ojos con rabia "¿No puedes tratarme simplemente de Roy?"

"Pero, Señor..."

"¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta, Riza?" él le tomo el rostro "No puedo resistir más"

Y la besó. Él, incrédulo de por fin haberlo hecho y ella sorprendida. El beso fue apasionado, desesperado, ansioso de una respuesta. Roy trató de averiguar en esa caricia si era correspondido, y su pecho se encogió de dolor al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Se separó de los labios de Riza, dispuesto a pedirle perdón por su estupidez, por su reacción, cuando ella lo tomó de la camisa y volvió a unir sus labios a los de él en un beso mas ardiente que el anterior. No se dijeron nada, no había necesidad alguna de palabras. Se limitaron a acomodarse en la cama y disfrutar aquellas caricias sublimes.

"Te amo" el hombre fue el primero en hablar entre caricias. Recibió de respuesta la sonrisa de la rubia. "No creas que voy a dejarte ir así de fácil" acto seguido, se dio la libertad de quitar la traba que sujetaba el cabello femenino y acariciar por primera vez el esbelto cuerpo de la joven.

* * *

Un brusco cambio, no?... no se como se me ocurrió esto. Pero ahora si! Al fin llegué al romance! El próximo capítulo será mas corto y lemon. Si a alguien no le gusta no es necesario que lo lea, ya que no influye con el resto de la historia.

Unas aclaraciones

-El General del Este, el General Grumman (o algo asi, no estoy segura) según el manga es el abuelo de Riza, no es invento. Incluso sale en alguna parte que él le ofrece a Roy la mano de su nieta... no recuerdo que respondió Roy

Se me acaba de ocurrir algo... voy a incluir a Edward en el fic... y a Alphonse y Winry tambien. Jejeje, ni se imaginan lo que se me ocurrió.

Bueno, eso era por ahora... seguiré escribiendo y juntando todas las partes sueltas que tengo de esta historia.

Nos vemos!

_Lovely Flower_


	7. Consolidando lo nuestro

**Malos Entendidos**

por _Lovely_ _Flower_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Lo siento!! No fui capaz de hacer el lemon TT. Así que continúo con el resto de la historia.

Espero les guste. Me faltaba solo hacer este capítulo y enlazarlo con el resto de la historia que ya está lista.

Disculpen la gran demora... la Universidad me tiene muy atareada asi que... igual al menos les garantizo dos capitulos aparte de este antes de fin de año : P

Bien… Sigan leyendo!! Nos vemos al final del capítulo

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Consolidando lo nuestro**

Fue Roy el que primero abrió los ojos. Recién amanecía. Intentó sentarse en la cama pero escuchó un leve quejido a su lado y sonrió al recordar que no estaba solo. Riza dormía apoyada en su pecho tranquilamente. No pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello y besarla suavemente.

La joven se incorporó lentamente, un poco extrañada. Miró a los ojos al hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos y no disimuló el sonrojo

"¿Qué pasa, amor?" Mustang la miró con ternura. Riza lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Esto no es un sueño… ¿o si?"

El hombre la tomó de la cintura y dejó a la joven bajo su cuerpo. "Claro que no... No es un sueño. Y te amo". La volvió a besar, como para demostrarle que todo no podía ser más real.

--

"Roy… lo que pasó… yo…"

La rubia Teniente y el Coronel Mustang ya estaban levantados, desayunando en el comedor de la casa del varón. La joven se notaba turbada y avergonzada. La culpa la inundaba… había pasado la noche con su superior. Y lo peor no era eso, sino que le había entregado todo sin resistencia alguna. A partir de ahora era una mas de la larga lista de mujeres en la vida del Coronel.

El alquimista observaba a su, hasta ahora, subordinada de reojo. Conociendo a Riza como la conocía, imaginaba fácilmente como se sentía la joven. Lo que menos quería era verla sufrir…

"… esto no debió haber pasado… va contra las leyes de fraternización, no podemos…"

La joven seguía un interminable soliloquio. Mustang seguía observándola.

"… Roy… creo que lo mejor es que olvidemos todo esto. Olvidar todo lo que dijimos e hicimos anoche…"

"Olvidar??" el Coronel rompió el silencio con rudeza " Olvidar una maravillosa noche? Olvidar lo que se siente estar con la mujer amada? Olvidar la primera vez que le digo te amo a alguien?"

Riza no supo que decir. Pensaba que era simplemente una mujer mas para Mustang.

"No, Riza" Roy siguió con su monologo "Esto no quedará así… No es una aventura más.

--

Se fueron juntos a la oficina, a pesar de la inicial negativa de Hawkeye. Nadie pareció percatarse de aquel detalle, a excepción de Amstrong, quien de inmediato acudió a hablar con Roy

"Coronel" el musculoso hombre se asomó levemente por la puerta, para ver si Roy se encontraba solo

"Adelante, Mayor. Hawkeye fue a hablar por teléfono" autorizó Mustang, el hombre entró de inmediato. "Muchas gracias por todo, Armstrong… si no fuera por usted yo…"

"No hay nada que agradecer, Coronel" el Mayor sonrió "Era mi deber avisarle lo que la Teniente pensaba hacer. Y no concibo ver que ella y usted estén separados"

"Y nunca más lo estaremos, Mayor…"

"Eso significa que…?"

Mustang sonrió "Si, Mayor… ahora más que nunca deseo ser Furher y eliminar esa ley de Fraternización"

"Me alegro por ustedes, Coronel…" Armstong lloraba de emoción "Espero tener el honor de acompañarlos cuando formalicen su relación"

"Ejem…"

Ambos hombres se voltearon. Riza había regresado a la oficina

"Teniente Hawkeye" Se apresuro a saludar el Mayor

"Así que usted fue quien le avisó a Roy que yo me iba de Central.."

"Afirmativo, Teniente" asintió Armstrong "Mis disculpas si le molestó, pero es lo que debía hacer…"

Riza se acercó al hombre y le sonrió "Gracias a usted, Mayor… es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho"

Roy la miró y le sonrió. "Mayor… ya puede retirarse"

"En seguida, Coronel" Armstrong salió de la oficina con lágrimas en los ojos. Antes de cerrar la puerta habló "Que viva el amor"

"Te amo" el pelinegro abrazó a la Teniente en tanto se cerró la puerta. "Créeme por favor…"

Riza se sonrojó y lo besó. "Lo sé, Roy… lo sé"

--

Aquella tarde, el Coronel Mustang le pidió a su Teniente Hawkeye que la acompañara a hacer una inspección al centro de la cuidad.

Ambos partieron en silencio rumbo a la ciudad, acompañados por Black Hayate.

"A donde vamos, Roy?" preguntó ella después de salir, una vez ya alejados del cuartel.

"Primero que nada… a buscar tus cosas a la estación"

"Cierto… casi lo olvido" confesó ella bastante avergonzada

"No te preocupes…" Mustang le sonrió "Llamé al General y le pedí que reenviara todas tus cosas a Central."

"¿Qué te dijo mi abuelo?" la rubia preguntó curiosa

"Que está muy feliz de que al fin estemos juntos…" Riza se sonrojó de sobremanera, el varón miró a su alrededor y al ver que no había nadie cerca la besó. "Te lo dije… esto es en serio". La rubia solo sonrió.

Siguieron rumbo a la estación, recogieron las cosas de la mujer y se dirigieron a casa de Roy.

"Te llevaré en mi auto… son demasiadas maletas para que te vayas sola" anunció el varón.

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias amor…"

Mustang se alegró al escuchar a Riza dirigirse a el como "amor". Sabía y entendía perfectamente la desconfianza de la joven y haría todo lo posible por ganarse su amor y confianza. "No te voy a defraudar, Riza… no te vas a arrepentir de estar conmigo"

"Lo sé, Roy…" la joven afirmó y se acercó a abrazarlo "Es solo que esto es muy extraño… nunca pensé que estaríamos así… juntos. Aún no me acostumbro a la idea."

"Tranquila… para mi tambien es extraño. Pero el tiempo nos ayudará"

Ambos sonrieron y se perdieron entre caricias. Luego de unos momentos, Riza recordó algo.

"Roy… y Black Hayate??"

"Debe estar jugando por ahí con White Hikari…"

"Jugando??" Riza se adelantó al varón y fue a buscar su mascota. Lo divisó en la cocina junto a White Hikari "Ay, Dios…"

"¿Qué sucede, Riza?"

"Creo que no están precisamente jugando"

Roy se asomó a la cocina "Ahh…. Esto es lo único que me faltaba… ahora mi casa se trasformará en una perrera…"

--

Un tiempo después de aquel incidente, la vida transcurría normal en el cuartel.

Toda la brigada de Mustang se encontraba en la oficina cuando misteriosamente el joven Coronel le pidió a todos que se retiraran un poco antes de la hora, a excepción de la Teniente Hawkeye y el Mayor Armstrong.

Llegó la hora de salida, y el cuartel quedó desierto. Riza fue la primera en hablar.

"¿Qué está sucediendo, Roy?" Solo en la intimidad podían tratarse informalmente

"Espera un poco, Riza. Debemos esperar que llegue el Mayor" el varón se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. La abrazó con fuerza. "Antes te puedo pedir un favor?"

La rubia le acomodó un mechón de cabello al alquimista "Claro que si, amor"

"Dime que me amas, por favor…"

Riza lo miró desconcertada, Ya llevaban más de cuatro meses saliendo en silencio. Todo andaba sobre ruedas, ningún problema entre ellos. Se amaban con locura, con la misma locura que había hecho que Riza quisiera salir de Central City… la misma locura y pasión con que Roy la fue a buscar a la estación. Riza no dijo nada, solo lo besó con pasión. Cuando se cortó aquella sublime caricia, Mustang le acarició el rostro.

"Gracias, amor…" murmuró el varón.

En eso, alguien toca la puerta. Era el Mayor Armstrong.

"Coronel" el hombre habló "Estoy a su servicio, dígame que necesita"

"Gracias por venir, Mayor" Roy habló "No se preocupe, no es nada relativo al trabajo. Más bien es un favor personal"

Armstrong lo miró un tanto extrañado. "De acuerdo… lo escucho"

"Mayor… usted es el único que está en conocimiento de mi relación con la Teniente Hawkeye…"

"Afirmativo, señor…"

"Es por esto que sólo usted puede hacerme el favor que le pediré."

"Entiendo señor."

Riza se había quedado al margen de la conversación. No entendía bien lo que sucedía por lo que interrumpió. "Roy??... qué sucede??"

El alquimista de la Flama sonrió abiertamente, con una mano acarició el rostro de Riza. Acto seguido caminó hasta su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó algo de ahí. Se acercó lentamente hasta Riza, y se arrodilló frente a ella. La rubia no entendía bien lo que pasaba, y Amrstrong al comprender porqué había sido llamado se le humedecieron los ojos.

"Amor…" comenzó el Coronel "No sé que pensarás de esto… A lo mejor crees que es una decisión muy apresurada, pero te puedo jurar que no es así porque estoy seguro de que esto es lo que quiero". Roy acercó una de sus manos a la de Riza y depositó algo en ella. Riza observó el pequeño objeto que Roy le había entregado… un anillo. "Riza… quiero que seas mi esposa. Y espero que el Mayor Armstrong nos de el honor de ser nuestro padrino"

Riza no cabía en sí de la emoción. "Pero, Roy…."

"Ya se lo que me dirás…" Mustang se anticipó a sus respuestas "Que va contra la ley de fraternización, que es muy rápido… ¡¡Pero es que no veo la hora de estar contigo de una vez!! Te amo…"

"Ah, Roy…" la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó "Claro que quiero estar contigo… acepto…"

Se volvieron a besar. Armstrong aplaudió aquella escena.

--

"Roy Mustang… acepta usted como esposa a esta mujer, y promete amarla y respetarla hasta el fin de sus días?"

Fue en un lugar sencillo, en las afueras de Central City, donde se celebró el matrimonio. Solo estaban la feliz pareja, el Mayor Armstrong y el General Grumman, quienes habían concurrido en un auto del cuartel con la excusa de ir a hacer una _inspección_

El alquimista miró a la mujer a su lado, vestida completamente de blanco y con una sonrisa nerviosa respondió. "Acepto…"

El sacerdote prosiguió con su labor. "Riza Hawkeye, acepta usted a este hombre como esposo, y promete amarlo y respetarlo hasta el fin de sus días?"

La rubia observó a su futuro marido con amor. "Acepto". Los presentes intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

"Entonces, con el poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer." Sentenció el sacerdote "Puede besar…"

Mustang no había esperado respuesta. Ya estaba besando a su esposa.

_"Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…"_ el hombre le susurraba entre besos a la que ya era su mujer, mientras los demás les lanzaban pétalos de flores.

--

Después de la ceremonia, todos volvieron a sus labores cotidianas en HQ. Atrás quedaron las felicitaciones, el traje blanco y las flores… solo quedaban una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la pareja.

"Al fin, amor… al fin" Mustang abrazó con fuerza a Hawkeye después de llegar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta con llave. "Podrás quedarte esta noche conmigo?"

"Claro que si, Roy… pero tendremos que salir bien tarde del cuartel para que no sospechen"

"Lo que tu digas, amor…"

Riza sonrió, y depositó un beso en sus labios. En eso tocaron la puerta. Se acariciaron por última vez, antes de volver a tratarse como Coronel y Teniente

* * *

Ya… nuestros protagonistas ya están casados…. No por eso se termina esta historia. Aún quedan bastantes capítulos…

Bueno, eso era por ahora... seguiré escribiendo y juntando todas las partes sueltas que tengo de esta historia.

Nos vemos!!

_Lovely_ _Flower_

PD: Disculpen la demora otra vez!! Trataré de actualizar más seguido!!


	8. Touka Koukan

**Malos Entendidos**

por _Lovely_ _Flower_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Bien… he aquí el otro capítulo de mi fic. Mmm… no voy a pedir descaradamente "dejenme reviews", pero tengo ganas de llegar a los 100 con los capítulos que restan… Ojalá…. Sería lindo… 

Pues… eso es por ahora… prometi tres capitulos de aquí a fin de año…. Este es el segundo y perdon a los que esten impacientes, pero estoy estresada con la universidad….

No los molesto mas y lean

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Touka Koukan**

No sabía que pasaba. Se sentía extraño, pero no tenía idea del porque. Aparentemente todo estaba bien: el trabajo iba excelente, incluso habían rumores de que sería ascendido a General de Brigada; ya se iban a cumplir tres meses desde su matrimonio secreto con la Teniente Hawkeye y nadie se enteraba aún... Bueno… casi todo bien, si contábamos el hecho de que su casa estaba llena de cachorritos corriendo de un lado a otro.

Era un presentimiento, un anuncio de algo que acontecería en su vida.

_'Se supone que soy un alquimista' _pensaba _'Y los alquimistas somos científicos, no me puedo dejar influenciar por sensaciones inconsistentes'_

En ese momento, su esposa apareció por la puerta.

"Buenos días, Coronel" si bien estaban casados, en el trabajo debían seguir tratándose con respeto para evitar sospechas.

"Buenos días, Riza" el la saludó. No pudo evitar acercarse, vigilar si había alguien cerca y besarla

"Roy!" la rubia lo regañó "¿Qué te he dicho sobre...?"

"Lo sé, lo sé... pero es difícil"

Ella le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Para mi también lo es" Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que ella volvió a hablar. "Tengo algo que hacer hoy en la tarde, Roy. Saldré un poco más temprano si no te molesta"

El de cabello ébano la miró con extrañeza, pero aun así asintió. Su esposa estaba un poco rara. Hace días la mujer tenía un aire de melancolía, pero cada vez que él intentaba acercarse, ella rehuía diciéndole que eran solo ideas suyas. Y ahora, lo normal hubiera sido que ella le pidiera que la acompañase. Claro que era difícil mantener una relación así, sin poder vivir juntos y teniendo que ocultar su amor. Cruzaron miradas por un momento. La mirada azabache de él buscaba cualquier señal en los ojos rojizos de ella, y por un momento a Mustang le pareció ver que ella quería decirle algo. Interrumpiendo aquel sublime momento, Havoc entró en la oficina pidiendo unos informes y anunciando la llegada de un general.

"Dile que pase" ordenó el Alquimista Flame al rubio teniente, rompiéndose así toda magia del momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después del almuerzo, la Teniente Hawkeye se excusó y se retiró. Mustang intentó seguir con su trabajo habitual, más fue mayor la incertidumbre sobre qué le ocultaba su esposa que las ganas de trabajar. Se despidió de sus subordinados antes de salir y se dirigió con rumbo a... _'Serás idiota, Roy'_ se regañó a si mismo _'Ni siquiera sabes donde fue'_. Suspiró, molesto, y decidió ir a la casa de ella, tal vez ya habría llegado.

Golpeó la puerta en vano unos diez minutos. Pensó en esperarla, mas pronto desechó aquella idea: estaba empezando a hacer frío. Al fin, optó por irse a su casa. Después vería que hacer. Caminó sin prisa por la ciudad, absorto en sus pensamientos. Aún tenía aquella extraña sensación. Al doblar en la esquina de la calle en que vivía se encontró de frente con Riza.

"Amor, qué haces por estos lados?" él le preguntó, mientras le daba un beso con la mejilla

"Yo... quería hablar contigo, Roy" la rubia confesó un tanto incomoda

"Ven" el varón la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su casa. Entraron en silencio y se dirigieron a la habitación del hombre. Él se sentó en la cama y le hizo un gesto para que se instalara a su lado. "¿Qué pasa, linda? Has estado extraña últimamente... ¿estás molesta conmigo?"

"Claro que no, Roy" Hawkeye se apresuró a afirmar, y lo besó para confirmárselo "Tu no has hecho nada. Soy yo la del problema..."

La joven suspiró. Su marido se limitó a observarla por un momento e intentar adivinar su mal. La amaba con locura, y estaba muy feliz de estar con ella. La acarició, como para darle fuerza para hablar. La veía complicada y no quería hacerla sentir peor. "Si no quieres hablar ahora..."

Ella negó con la cabeza "No, Roy, tengo que decirlo. No puedo mentirte" Se miraron mutuamente mientras él la seguía acariciando. Riza respiró profundamente e iba a empezar a hablar cuando fue interrumpida por un aullido.

"Es White Hikari" habló el de pelo negro "¿Le habrá sucedido algo?". Acto seguido el Coronel se puso de pie y salió de la habitación seguido por Hawkeye. Encontraron a White Hikari acurrucada junto a sus cachorritos, y Black Hayate a un lado. La perra lamía insistentemente a uno de los perritos. Roy se acercó con cautela, tocó al cachorrito y descubrió que estaba frío e inmóvil.

"Oh, no..." murmuró el de pelo negro, con un dejo de tristeza "Está... muerto"

Riza pestañeó y se acuclilló al lado de Mustang. Observó con pesar al inerte cachorrito. White Hikari aullaba despacio. "Pobre... " susurró acariciando a la mascota de su esposo "... perdiste a uno de tus pequeñitos"

Roy tomó con cuidado al cachorro muerto y lo llevó fuera de la casa. No quiso molestar a Hawkeye, por lo que se fue en silencio y en el patio improvisó una tumba en donde depositó al pequeño. La muerte, en cualquier circunstancia, era un evento triste, pero la vida seguía, y al fin y al cabo (sin ningún afán despreciativo) era solo un cachorro.

Cuando entró nuevamente en la casa, Riza seguía arrodillada junto a White Hikari. El se acercó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La rubia le hizo caso omiso, por lo que Roy se agachó a su lado. Al acomodarle un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre el rostro descubrió que estaba llorando.

"Riza" al verla el la estrechó en un abrazó "Hey, no llores, preciosa..."

La joven soltó el llanto libremente y escondió el rostro en el pecho masculino. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que ella se calmó. Roy le secó las lágrimas y la besó.

"¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta, Roy? " ella preguntó casi inaudible "Apenas tenía unos días de nacido y murió"

"No lo sé... pero tal vez sea lo mejor" él contestó, acariciándole el cabello.

"Touka Koukan..." Hawkeye murmuró. Roy la miró confuso. "Ese es el principio en el que se basa la alquimia¿no?"

Mustang asintió sin entender "La gente no puede ganar nada sin perder nada. Debes presentar algo de un valor similar para ganar algo. Es el principio de intercambio equivalente en la alquimia... ¿Por qué lo preguntas, amor?"

La rubia lo miró fijamente. "¿La vida de un animal es tan valiosa como la vida de un humano?"

"Toda vida es igual de valiosa" el respondió "La diferencia es que nosotros nos auto-otorgamos mayor valor que el resto de los animales... ¿A donde quieres llegar con esto, Riza?". El varón se estaba empezando a desesperar.

"Entonces esta es la razón por la cual el cachorrito murió..." la joven susurró. El Coronel la observó aún sin entender. Analizó a la mujer delante suyo: seguía allí, arrodillada, con la mirada perdida; mientras una de sus manos descansaba de manera protectora sobre su vientre. Ahí recién Mustang cayó en cuenta sobre qué era lo que ella quería contarle...

"Riza... tu..." él la obligó a mirarlo tomándola de la barbilla. Sonrió al continuar la frase "...¿vamos a tener un bebé?". La mujer asintió con temor. No sabía como reaccionaría su marido "Es... maravilloso. ¡Simplemente maravilloso!" Roy la estrechó en un abrazo. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían de felicidad. Iba a ser padre junto a la mujer mas maravillosa que había conocido.

"¿No estás molesto, amor?" la rubia preguntó. Roy negó sonriente "Pensé que tu..."

"No podría molestarme por esto, Riza. Es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida.." el Coronel puso su mano sobre el vientre femenino "Es algo... que ni siquiera la alquimia a podido hacer... Crear una vida humana tan solo con amor..."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?. No podremos seguir ocultando que estamos casados..."

"No te preocupes por eso ahora" pidió Mustang mientras ayudaba a su mujer a levantarse "Debes preocuparte sólo por el bebé, yo me encargo del resto"

Riza le sonrió y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Se sentía tan segura a su lado. "Si es hombre, espero se parezca a ti"

"¿A mi?... No le desearía algo así. Mi vida no ha sido muy agradable que digamos"

"¿Eres feliz conmigo, Roy?" la pregunta sorprendió al alquimista, pero tenía la respuesta clara

"Claro que si, Riza. Desde que entraste a mi vida he sido un hombre feliz" el joven cogió a la rubia en sus brazos, la besó un par de veces y se la llevó de vuelta a la habitación.

* * *

Ahora si era cierto!!! Hawkeye está embarazada... pero de Roy. Si!! RoyAi Rules!!. 

Bueno... este capítulo lo escribí de los primeros. Era una escena que tenía clara desde el principio.

Ok, hasta el siguiente capítulo... ah! por cierto!. Edward entra en escena junto a Alphonse y Winry. A que no se imaginan que sucederá.

Gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews… de veras se los agradezco de todo corazon…

Se despide, _Lovely Flower_

14/11/2006…. Subido a las 21:16


	9. Creo Que Me Gustas

**Malos Entendidos**

por _Lovely_ _Flower_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Pues… he aquí la aparición de Edward, Alphonse y Winry. No se como se me ocurrío esto.

Bueno… ojalá les guste el capítulo. Ya me queda menos con esta historia. Espero terminarla antes de fin de año…. Lo siento por la demora.

Abajo mas notas!!

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Creo que me gustas**

La rubia Teniente Hawkeye abrió los ojos lentamente. Sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo desnudo y una tibia respiración en su cuello. Cierto. Se había quedado a dormir en la casa de su marido, el que dormía placidamente a su lado.

_-Amor, despierta...-_ le susurró con ternura -Tenemos que ir a trabajar-

_-Mmm... no quiero. Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo-_ Mustang le contestó medio dormido y la atrajo a su cuerpo

_-Roy! Ahora no!-_ ella le pidió al ver que su marido se ponía cariñoso.

_-¿Cómo amaneció nuestro bebé?-_ Roy se acercó a besar el insipiente vientre de su esposa_. -Ya son cuatro meses, cierto?-_

_-Sí... ya se está notando-_ Riza suspiró acariciando su abdomen _-Incluso Havoc me preguntó si había subido de peso o algo así. Creo que están sospechando_-

_-Hablaré con el Führer. No podemos aplazarlo más-_

_-Lo sé-_ la rubia le dio un rápido beso a su marido. De pronto, pareció recordar algo

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Hoy llegan Edward-kun y Alphonse-kun-_

_-Ah, cierto... Hagane no... Qué fastidio-_ el Coronel se levantó con pereza y se dirigió al closet. Riza lo miraba con una sonrisa avergonzada _-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-¿Podrías ponerte algo, por favor?... no es gracioso que te pasees desnudo por la casa-_

_-Como si no me hubieras visto sin ropa antes...-_ una almohada le llegó en pleno rostro. Riza estaba completamente sonrojada, quien sabe si por rabia o de vergüenza.

--

_-Kuso! Detesto venir a Central-_ el Alquimista Fullmetal regañaba mientras caminaba junto a su hermano camino a HQ

_-No se por que te enfadas, hermano-_ la armadura contestó _-Deberías estar más preocupado por Winry que se bajó del tren a mitad de camino. ¿Qué le dijiste para que reaccionara así?-_

_-Nada. Es una tonta. Se enfada por cualquier cosa-_

Alphonse suspiró _-Si tu lo dices...-_

-_Hey! Edward-kun!! Alphonse-kun!!-_ fue la voz de Hawkeye, quien venía acompañada de Roy, la que detuvo la conversación de los hermanos Elric.

_-Buenos días, Teniente. Buenos días, Coronel-_ contestaron los hermanos al unísono a los mayores.

_-Eh, Hagane no, no que iba a venir Rockbell con ustedes?-_ Mustang preguntó a Fullmetal sin emoción. Edward asintió

_-Lo que sucedió...-_ Alphonse intentó explicar _-Es que ella se enfadó con mi hermano y se bajó del tren-_

_-¿Se bajó a medio camino? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Edward-kun?- _Riza preguntó al mayor de los Elric.

_-Este... yo...-_ el rubio se sonrojó, no sabía cómo explicar lo sucedido con la joven Rockbell

**--FLASH BACK**

_-Están preciosos, Edo- _la rubia Winry le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas a Fullmetal cuando recibió de sus manos un par de aretes como _obsequio -Con estos ya son tres pares-_

_-No es nada, Win- _el alquimista contestó _-Es en agradecimiento a que reparaste mi brazo otra vez-_

_-Pero debes cuidarlo de ahora en adelante-_

_-Claro–_ Ed dijo no completamente convencido. La joven Rockbell no puso atención a la respuesta del joven, y buscó entre sus cosas un poco de algodón y una aguja. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que lo habían dejado hablando solo se enfadó _-Ey… te estaba hablando!! No vayas a decir que no me oíste porque soy tan pequeño que ni siquiera escuchas mi voz….-_

_-Auch…–_ fue lo único que escucho el rubio de parte de la joven…-

_-Wi….Wi… Winry…. Que rayos hiciste??–_ Fullmetal la miro asustado al ver que la joven tenia la aguja ensartada en la oreja

_-Me perforo las orejas para ponerme los aretes… es obvio, no?-_

_-Serás tonta!!-_ Ed bramo un tanto desesperado -_Te los regale para que los cambiaras de vez en cuando, no para que te lo pusieras todos-_

_-La primera vez que vi a una mujer usar aretes fue a la Teniente Hawkeye. Creo que se ven muy lindos y femeninos_-

_-No me vayas a decir ahora que te vas a comparar con la Teniente…–_ Ed habló casi sin darse cuenta _-Ella es… distinta… no es como todas las mujeres… es especial. No te puedes comparar con ella así como así-_

Winry observó a Edward sorprendida. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar con tanta admiración y cariño de alguien. No era tonta, asi que supo de inmediato lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Sólo se puso de pie y se alejo tranquila.

--

Ese mismo día en la tarde, los hermanos Elric y la joven Rockbell partieron rumbo a Central City en tren. Le habían prometido a Winry llevarla con ellos cuando regresaran a sus rutinas militares.

_-Win… no te veo muy feliz–_ la armadura gigante habló una vez ya arriba del tren, cerca de llegar a una de las estaciones intermedias entre el pueblo de Edward y Central City

_-No es nada grave, Al…–_ la rubia le sonrió _-Solo que tu hermano es un gran idiota-_

_-Yo..?? Y ahora que hice??– _Edward preguntó. Winry se quedó callada _-Ah…. Fue por lo que te dije esta mañana, no?–_ Rockbell siguió sin hablar. Ahí recién Edward notó que la joven estaba bastante dolida con sus palabras _-Al… puedes dejarnos solos un momento??-_

_-…. Cla… claro, hermano-_ Alphonse, como pudo, se puso de pie y se alejo lo mas posible de los jóvenes

_-Win…–_ el mayor de los Elric comenzó _-Disculpa si te molestó lo que dije, no fue con la intensión de herirte. Yo…-_

_-Ed… no es eso…–_ la rubia habló a punto de llorar. El rubio se sorprendió de sobremanera

_-Entonces?... Dime que puedo hacer y yo lo soluciono-_ Rockbell lloró con mas fuerza _-…si quieres golpearme, hazlo, pero ya no llores, si??-_

_-Te gusta-_

_-Ah…??" –_El joven alquimista no entendía que estaba pasando-

_-Edo-kun…. Nunca te había escuchado hablar así de alguien. ¡¡Te brillaban los ojos, Ed!!... ¡¡Estás enamorado de la Teniente Hawkeye!!-_

Las palabras de Winry dejaron a Edward sin voz. Se sonrojó completamente al pensarlo. Se sintió mal, porque sabía que la rubia sentía algo mas que cariño de hermanos por él. Justo en ese momento llegaron a una estación. El tren de detuvo completamente.

_-Winry…-_

La joven alzó la vista mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Esperaba que Edward le dijera que estaba equivocada, que en realidad la amaba a ella. _-Edo-kun…-_

_-Tienes razón… Lo siento-_

Winry apretó los puños y se puso de pie. Edward también se levantó.

_-Idiota!!–_ le gritó Winry mientras le daba una bofetada. Acto seguido se bajo corriendo del tren.

**--FIN FLASH BACK**

_-Se enfadó porque le dije que era tonta–_ Edward optó por no dar mas explicaciones del asunto.

_-Seguro?–_ Mustang no era idiota. Edward asintió. El Coronel no quiso indagar más.

_-Pues…–_ la única mujer presente habló _-Ya que Edward y Alphonse ya están aquí, deberíamos ir a comer algo-_ los dos jovencitos celebraron

_-Ok, ok… yo invito-_ el Coronel habló al captar la indirecta

--

Las palabras de Winry seguían dando vuelta en la cabeza de Edward. En todo el rato que estuvieron en el restaurante junto a Alphonse, Roy y Riza, no fue capaz de mirar a los ojos a la mujer. Hace meses que no la veía, y ahora la encontró con un aire especial que la hacía más atractiva a su gusto. Al menos, una vez en HQ ya estaba solo y podía pensar tranquilo.

Para agravar las cosas, Fullmetal pudo observar una extraña relación entre Mustang y Hawkeye. Siempre los había visto juntos, pero ahora había algo mas que no podía descubrir.

_-Hagane,-_ Fue Roy el que lo sacó de su letargo apareciendo de la nada _-Estas extraño, niño, ¿sucedió algo malo en Risembul?-_ El de cabello azabache podía ser cruel y fastidioso a veces, pero aun así dejaba ver su preocupación por el joven Elric

_-No es nada, Coronel….-_ Ni un insulto, ni ironía ni nada.

_-Es mas grave de lo que pensé-_ pensó en voz alta el pelinegro.

El silencio formado entre los jóvenes fue interrumpido por la rubia teniente.

_-Edward-kun ¿Dónde se quedarán esta noche tu y Alphonse?-_

_-Pues… en un hotel, supongo… tengo dinero suficiente-_ fue la respuesta del rubio.

_-¿Porqué no se quedan en mi casa? Creo que es mejor que en un hotel… se sentirán mas a gusto-_

_-Yo….este… Teniente, no creo que sea buena idea- _admitió el alquimista un tanto nervioso.

_-Hagane, obedece a la Teniente-_ está vez fue Mustang el que habló.

_-Ok, ok….. si eso quieres-_ Ed prefirió no armar polémica.

Se armó un silencio un tanto incómodo. Roy y Riza intercambiaron miradas preocupadas_. -Averiguaré lo que sucede- _susurró la rubia al oído del Coronel.

_-Si ya terminaron de platicar, porqué no nos vamos, hermano?. Estoy muy cansado-_ El hasta ahora silencioso Alphonse reclamó.

_-Es cierto… ya es tarde… vamos de una vez-_ el pelinegro habló.

_-¿Vamos?-_ preguntó la inocente armadura -Pero _si usted vive del otro lado de la ciudad, Coronel, y la Teniente vive a solo unas cuadras…-_

_-Es… to… pues…-_ Mustang no pudo evitar su nerviosismo, mas solo Fullmetal lo notó –_La Teniente me pidió que firmara unos papeles que tiene en su casa, por eso me iré con ustedes-_

Los hermanos Elric solo asintieron, Riza solo sonrió antes de hablar –_Vamos entonces, Coronel…-_

--

_-Muchas gracias por venir, Coronel, y disculpe las molestias- _Hawkeye acompañó al Coronel hasta la puerta de su casa. Los hermanos Elric estaban jugando distraídamente con Black Hayate

_-De nada, Teniente, al contrario, disculpe usted por molestarla en su hogar-_ Roy miró de soslayo a los menores, y al ver que estaban distraídos, tomó la mano de Riza, la atrajo hacia el y la besó

_-Roy!!-_ murmuró ella _-Basta, nos pueden ver…-_

_-Shhhh!!-_ Mustang de hizo un ademán de guardar silencio –_Hagane te puede oír- _Acto seguido, la siguió besando.

_-Adiós Coronel, que tenga un buen día-_ Riza habló sonriente e iba a cerrar la puerta. Roy la volvió a abrazar y la besó por última vez.

_-Adiós amor, adiós bebé-_ susurró Mustang, luego habló en voz alta –_Nos vemos en el cuartel, Teniente.-_

La rubia mujer cerró la puerta y no pudo evitar suspirar. Estaba aburrida de esconder su relación con Roy, tener que esconder la alegría que le producía el estar casada y próxima a ser madre. En eso, Alphonse se acercó.

_-¿Pasa algo, Teniente?-_ la armadura le preguntó-

_-Nada, Alphonse-kun-_ Riza contentó sonriente _-Es solo que estoy muy cansada-_ La rubia se sentó en el sillón de la sala de estar –_Chicos, cualquier cosa que quieran pueden tomarla… siéntanse en su casa-_

_-Muchas gracias, Teniente-_ Alphonse respondió_- … este… yo… puedo sacar a pasear a Black Hayate?-_

Hawkeye sonrió –_Claro que si, Alphonse-kun… pero no te tardes mucho, que ya es de noche-_

_-No se preocupe, enseguida regreso!!-_ anunció la armadura alegre mientras le ponía la correa al animal –_Hermano, vienes conmigo?-_

_-No, gracias, Al…-_ el rubio alquimista bostezó_- Tengo mucho sueño…-_

_-Esta bien…. Nos vemos al rato!!-_ Alphonse habló antes de cerrar la puerta y salir.

En el momento preciso en que Alphonse desapareció por la puerta, Edward sintió un escalofrío. La teniente Hawkeye lo miraba intentando buscar una conversación

_-Ed… puedes confiar en mi- _comenzó la rubia –_Estás extraño, ¿sucede algo malo?-_

El joven alquimista la observó por enésima vez. –_Creo que eso debería decirmelo usted, Teniente-._ Riza se sorprendió, notó cierta rabia en los ojos de Elric. Ante eso, Edward suavizó la mirada.

_-Sabes que te quiero mucho, Ed… Roy tambien. Solo queremos lo mejor para ti y tu hermano-_

Edward suspiró. Necesitaba desahogarse. Era lanzarse al vacio, pero debía hacerlo sino su corazón explotaría tarde o temprano. El joven miró a la Teniente y comenzó su relato_. –Winry se bajó del tren en mitad de camino porque nos peleamos…-_

Riza le sonrió_. –Creo que eso no es nuevo-,_ pero al ver la expresión de Ed prefirió guardar silencio. –_Lo siento, continúa_-

_-Se enfadó porque la regañé porque se perforó las orejas… tiene como tres pendientes en cada una_.- El joven calló por un momento, tomó aire y prosiguió_. –Le dije que los pendientes eran para usar de a uno, que asi se vería mas femenina… como… como usted-_

A la Teniente le tomó por sorpresa aquel halago, pero no dijo nada, dejó que el joven continuara su relato.

_-Ella lloró, me dijo que le dolían mis palabras, que le dolía que yo…. La quisiera mas a usted que a ella…. Le dolió darse cuenta de que usted es… especial para mi…-_

Riza comenzó a temer de las palabras de Edward, lo que menos quería en este momento era lastimar el corazón de aquel jovencito. –_Edward, son muy lindas tus palabras pero….-_

_-Teniente-_ Edgard la interrumpió y la enfrentó con la mirada –_Usted me gusta… y no sabe cuanto me duele esta situación-_

La rubia suspiró pesadamente. Ella ya era toda una adulta y Edward solo un niño. No, un adolescente muy inteligente y atractivo, pero a sus ojos siempre sería solo un pequeño al que la vida había maltratado demasiado. No quería lastimarlo, pero tampoco podía darle esperanzas. Pensó, y en ese instante supo que debía hacer.

_-Edward… acercaté-_ ella lo miró y le hizo un dulce gesto con la mano. El joven, se levantó nervioso, pero esperanzado. Se acercó lentamente hasta estar de frente a la Teniente. Riza se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Edward, este se sonrojó profusamente. La rubia guió la mano del joven bajo su ropa hasta su vientre, en un comienzo el Alquimista no entendía muy bien que sucedía hasta que percibió algo que lo hizo palidecer. –_Tengo cuatro meses, Ed… Voy a ser madre y estoy muy feliz-_

Elric sonrió con pena, de pronto entendió muchas cosas. –_Roy es el padre, cierto?-._ Preguntó sin quitar la mano del vientre de la mujer, Riza asintió levemente.

_-No te preocupes, el sabe y esta feliz… Es el padre de mi hijo y mi esposo-_

_-Lo siento, Teniente… yo no debí…-_

_-Shhh, Ed… -_ la futura madre le pusó un dedo en los labios del joven –_No tienes nada de que disculparte, al contrario, es muy lindo todo lo que dijiste sobre mi…. Eres un gran chico, Ed, vas a encontrar a alguien para ti muy pronto, te lo aseguro…- _

En ese momento se sintieron unos ladridos y la puerta sonó. Edward se alejó de Riza y ella se volvió a sentar, Alphonse apareció feliz, saludando y conversando alegremente. Riza le dio la bienvenida y recibió a su perro. Edward se excusó para dormir, la rubia lo miró por última vez y sonrió. Al contrario de lo que se podía pensar, el Alquimista también sonrió y le devolvió la mirada.

_-Buenas noches, Ed…-_

_-Buenas noches, Teniente…-_ el joven hizo una venia antes de salir de la habitación-

--

Ufff… ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero ya que me insistieron aquí les dejo un capitulo que estaba escrito hace mucho y solo me faltaba corregir.

Espero les guste y no decepcionarlos :D

Trataré de actualizar pronto….

Gracias por todo!! Por los reviews que fueron mi inspiración para retomar los fanfics!!

Hasta prontito!! (espero cumplir)

Se despide

_Lovely_ _Flower_

**Actualizado el 16/01/2008 1:06 AM**


	10. Ayudas Inesperadas

**Malos Entendidos**

por _Lovely Flower_

Notas de la Autora: Hola de nuevo!! Aquí estoy después de meses, de vuelta esperando que no me odien por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Estoy un tanto falta de ideas, así que no me odien… ya perdí mi habilidad de escritora entre tanto numeritos de mi carrera TT

Los dejo para que lean en paz… más comentarios abajo ;)

* * *

**Capítulo X: Ayudas inesperadas**

Por más que lo intentó, el rubio alquimista no pudo dormir. La confesión de Riza lo había tomado desprevenido, y no podía negar que le dolía la situación. Su hermano notó algo extraño, pero no quiso preguntar.

-"Alphonse? Estas despierto?" – Ed preguntó en voz baja, eran algo así como las 4 de la mañana-

-"Si es broma no es graciosa, hermano" –respondió la armadura, que por la naturaleza de su condición no necesitaba dormir.

-"Lo siento Al.. lo olvidé…"- la armadura no dijo nada, Ed siguió hablando –"Crees que debamos volver por Winry??"

-"Si eso te deja tranquilo… sí"-

-"Mañana regresaremos a casa… le pediré perdón a Winry. No le doy a nadie sufrir por amor…"-

Alphonse observó a su hermano y el aire de melancolía que tenía no era por Winry. El sufría por amor y no quería que Winry pasara lo mismo. Por suerte, el aun no descubría aquellos sentimientos.

--...--

Horas más tarde, Edward y Alphonse partieron. La joven teniente se sintió un poco culpable, pero probablemente aquello era lo mejor para el rubio alquimista. Se prometió a si misma no comentarle nada a Roy ni a nadie, sería un secreto entre ella y el rubio joven.

--...--

Antes de irse, Edward se escabulló a la casa del Coronel Mustang. Era cierto, en aquella lucha por el amor de Riza había perdido, pero todavía podía hacer algo por ella.

_**-"¿Qué diablos haces aquí, FullMetal? Acaso no ves la hora??"-**_ El joven pelinegro salió a atender la puerta en pijama y todo despeinado

-"Mustang… sabes que nunca hemos hablado muy en serio, pero antes de irme necesito decirte que eres el bastardo mas afortunado de la tierra y espero no lo desaproveches. La teniente es _la mejor_ mujer del mundo y si la lastimas… tendrás mi odio y el de todo el cuartel general."

Antes de poder articular palabra alguna, Fullmetal ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche. Aún adormilado, Roy no comprendió por completo las palabras de Ed, sin embargo algo tenía claro: sería el hombre perfecto para Riza y su hijo, aunque significara perder todo lo que había logrado hasta hoy. Aprovechó que ya estaba despierto para preparase e ir a hablar con el Furher de una vez por todas.

El pelinegro salió de su hogar bastante temprano, es que a pesar de ser un hombre imponente esta vez tenía miedo. El Fuhrer King Bradley era conocido por ser un perro con sus subordinados… el porque era aun desconocido para la mayoría… excepto para una persona… _Maes__ Hughes_. Fue por ese motivo que antes de hablar con Bradley, Roy se dirigió a visitar a su mejor amigo, tal vez alguna información le podría servir para minimizar el castigo por saltarse las reglas y casarse con la Teniente Hawkeye.

-"Roy… que agradable sorpresa" –fue Gracia, la esposa de su mejor amigo, quien lo recibió- "Buscas a Maes, cierto?"-

-"Sí., Necesito hablar con el" –confesó Roy- "Pero… creo que tu también podrías ayudarme, Gracia"

-"Te conozco desde hace años, Roy… eres mi amigo también" –la mujer sonrió, mientras su marido aparecía junto a su hija pequeña-

-"Tan temprano por estos lados, Mustang…" –el joven de lentes saludó a su amigo- "No tienes buen semblante, ¿sucede algo malo?"

El alquimista dudó antes de contestar **_'Sí' _**pensó para sus adentros. –"No exactamente, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda…"

La joven pareja y el recién llegado ingresaron a la casa y se instalaron en la sala. El ambiente era muy acogedor, el toque femenino era obvio… su amigo Maes ya llevaba varios años casado con la que fue su novia desde la adolescencia. Tenían una pequeña hija de casi cuatro años y eran felices. Maes solía molestar a Roy por su eterna soltería, y siempre le insistía en que debía buscarse una novia, casarse y tener hijos. A pesar de ser buenos amigos, el joven alquimista no había tenido tiempo de comentarle los últimos sucesos a su amigo, sabía que aquella noticia lo sorprendería.

-"Y… que tal todo, Roy? No te había visto en varios meses" –Fue Maes el que sacó a Roy de sus pensamientos.

-"Bien… todo marcha bien en el cuartel y… " –Mustang no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar como comenzar a contar su historia. Vio que la pequeña hija de su amigo se le acercaba. "Elysia!! Que grande esta tu hija, Maes…" –el alquimista tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña y la sentó en sus piernas. La pequeña reía feliz –"Como a pasado el tiempo… es increíble…"

Maes y Gracia intercambiaron miradas confusas… En todos los años que se conocían **_nunca_** habían visto a Roy con una actitud similar. Era cierto, algo grave sucedía. Fue el varón de lentes el que habló –"Roy, no es necesario tantos rodeos, dime que sucede de una vez"-

Roy respiró hondo antes de comenzar su relato –"Recuerdas a la Teniente Hawkeye?"-

-"Riza Hawkeye? –preguntó Hughes, Mustang asintió –"La nieta del General Grumman, la hija de tu maestro, la francotiradora que nos salvo en Ishbal, tu escolta… sería difícil no recordarla, eh?- Roy sonrió, estaba comportándose como un idiota –"¿Qué sucede con ella, Roy?-

No pudo evitar sonrojarse como un chiquillo de quince –"Yo…ella… ella es mi esposa, Maes"-

Gracia no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca y de paso derramar el café que tenía en las manos. Maes sonrió satisfecho –"No te lo dije?? Y así te reías de mí… Menudo lío en el que te metiste, eh?"-

-"Lo se, Maes… lo sé… es solo que me enamoré y no pude evitarlo" –Roy volvió a sonreír mientras acariciaba a la niña que tenía en los brazos. –"Pero eso no es todo… En unos meses mas voy a ser padre"

-"Ahora entiendo tu actitud…" –el de ojos verdes observó a su amigo inquisidoramente. Roy arqueó una ceja –"No te preocupes, no es crítica… me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido sentar cabeza de una vez por todas… Solo lamento que no me lo hayas contado antes"-

-"Lo siento, Maes… pero casi nadie lo sabe. Solo el Mayor Armstrong y el General Grumman. Creo que Fullmetal también se enteró"

-"Y como diablos es que sigues vivo??... Grumman debió matarte en cuanto supo…" – Hughes argumento tranquilo mientras bebía un sorbo de café

-"Armstrong y Grumman saben de nuestro matrimonio… aun no saben que Riza está encinta" –Confesó el alquimista- "Por eso quiero hablar con el Furher… no quiero seguir mintiéndole a todo el mundo, además esto no le hace bien a Riza… debe descansar y preocuparse por el bebé que viene en camino"-

-"Si quieres…"-Gracia Hughes interrumpió –"Yo podría hablar con Riza, acompañarla y ayudarla hasta que tenga al bebé… va a necesitar de una amiga en estos momentos"-

-"Eso sería ideal, Gracia…" –Roy sonrió –"Ella está muy sola, no puedo cuidar de ella como debiera…"

Mientras Roy conversaba con Gracia, Maes se dirigió a una pequeña sala que utilizaba de oficina en su casa, y tomó una caja que tenía en su escritorio. De inmediato volvió a incorporarse en la sala y se instaló al lado de Mustang.

-"Esto te podrá ayudar, Roy" –habló el joven mientras le entregaba la caja al joven coronel –"Espero puedas utilizar esto en contra Bradley… y así no pueda tomar represalias contra ti ni contra Riza"-

Mustang recibió la caja sonriente –"Esto es justo lo que necesitaba, sabía que podía contar contigo"- Roy se levantó y caminó hacia la salida junto a su amigo.

-"Solo te pediré una cosa, Roy…" –El varón de lentes habló mientras lo seguía –"Discreción… Si descubren que fui yo el que filtré esa información podrían matarme, y tengo una esposa y una familia que cuidar."-

El alquimista extendió la mano de su mejor amigo –"Por primera vez puedo decir que te entiendo… te entiendo muy bien, Maes"- En ese momento Gracia y la pequeña Elysia se asomaron. –"Gracia, te agradezco tu ayuda… adiós Elysia"

"Adios tío Roy!" –La pequeña ondeó un saludo con su mano. Roy le acarició el rostro, como practicando el rol que pronto tendría que asumir... el rol de padre.

Antes de alejarse completamente, el pelinegro volteó a ver a su amigo y su familia, sonrió feliz al pensar en la idea de estar alguna vez así con Riza y su futuro hijo. Esperaba de corazón que aquello sucediera pronto, y optimista pensó en aquello…Lucharía por eso, como si en ello se le fuera la vida, porque a estas alturas era verdad… Sin la rubia teniente y el hijo que tendrían, ya no habría ningún sentido para el…

Una vez en HQ Central, se dirigió a su oficina… en el camino se topó con ella, su mujer, la miró con los ojos llenos de amor descubriendo que era lo mejor que le había sucedido…

**_'Te amo'_**. Fueron esas dos palabras las que pronunció en silenció la rubia, solo Roy se percató… Se alejó con una sonrisa y con una frase en la mente…

**_'Yo también te amo, preciosa… Sin ti, la vida no sería vida…'_**

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Ahh!! Perdón por lo corto… pero prefiero publicarlo así que dejarlas esperando otro año mas por un nuevo capítulo. Por mientras las dejo con dudas… ¿Qué contiene la cajita que le entregó Maes a Roy?, ¿El Fuhrer le hará algo malo a nuestro amado Roy?? ¿O a Riza?. ¿Qué estará haciendo Ed y Alphonse?? ¿Y Winry donde se metió??... Eso espero solucionarlo en los siguientes capítulos… Mientras tanto, no se las respuestas. xD

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, de verdad es solo por eso que me animo a seguir. Tiempo casi no tengo (quien me manda a estudiar Ingeniería --), entre la U, el hospital, mi casa, el trabajo (a partir de la otra semana TT)… no me quedará tiempo… pero como sea prometo terminar esta historia y la otra que tengo pendiente!! Lo juro!! :D…

Como ya se darían cuenta, tiene un par de spoilers del manga... es que hoy leí hasta el capítulo 85... y me ha encantado retomar esta aficcion!! nn Soy feliz... jeje

Ya… muchas gracias por todo y sus ideas son bienvenidas…….. Voy a revisar los reviews y contestárselos si tengo tiempo…

Bye!!

Se despide… _**Lovely Flower**_

Jueves 24/07/2008 21:07


	11. Preparativos de Guerra

**Malos Entendidos**

por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Hola a todas y todos!!. Decidí que antes de seguir con mis historias sueltas debo terminar este fan fic. Se los prometí y me lo prometí a mi misma. Además, necesito distraerme un poco de la vida real, y esto es lo mejor en esos casos. :D

Ojalá les guste este capítulo, ya vamos en la recta final de la historia :D. Este capítulo tiene harta más acción que los otros.

Abajo más acotaciones.

* * *

**Capítulo XI: ****Preparativos de guerra**

El alquimista se encerró en su oficina. Parsimoniosamente cerró las persianas y sólo se quedo a la luz de una lámpara de escritorio. Analizó uno a uno los papales, cartas, fotos, grabaciones y demás que había en la caja que le entregó Maes…

"_**Maldición!!"**_ exclamó mientras golpeaba la mesa y contenía el temblor de su cuerpo**_ "¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes? ¿Cómo… cómo?"_**

Apretó los puños con fuerza descomunal. Él… él y todos los demás habían sido utilizados por los altos mandos para conseguir la inmortalidad, la vida eterna…

"**Así ****que el componente de la piedra filosofal son… ¡¡mierda, mierda!!"** el joven coronel se sentía un imbécil… todas las guerras, todas las muertes, incluidas las que el había causado no eran mas que una excusa para encontrar aquel ambicioso propósito.

"**Mataré a ese bastardo de Bradley… lo juro"** se dijo a si mismo, antes de volver a salir de su oficina.

Su rubia esposa había estado esperando fuera de la puerta. Cuando lo vio llegar le bastó con cruzar su mirada con él para saber que algo no andaba bien.

"**Roy…"**

Mustang se detuvo en seco. Era primera vez que Riza lo llamaba por su nombre delante de sus subordinados. Se volteó hacia ella lentamente. No quería pensar en que podía ser la última vez que la viera. No, todo tenía que salir bien.

Se acercó a ella y la estrechó en un abrazo desesperado. Estaba aterrado, lo que iba a hacer cambiaría su vida y la de muchos más.

"**Te amo, Riza… no lo olvides. Pase lo que pase…"**

Y se fue, dejando a la rubia confundida y al borde de las lágrimas. El resto de la brigada de Mustang no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Edward había quedado un tanto desorientado después de la conversación con Mustang. Si bien el pelinegro no alcanzó a decir nada, a Ed le pareció ver determinación en sus ojos. Al parecer, aquel desagradable coronel no era tan mal hombre después de todo.

"**Hermano!! ¿Porqu****é no vamos a saludar a los Hughes antes de volver a Risembul?"** la armadura sacó de sus cavilaciones al joven alquimista.

"**Es buena idea, Al"** confesó el rubio **"Hace meses que no vemos al Teniente Coronel"**

Los hermanos se enfilaron a la casa de la familia.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Un hombre de lentes suspiró pesadamente. Su mujer y su hija lo observaban preocupadas desde hace unos minutos.

"**Cariño"** la mujer rompió el espeso silencio **"¿Qué está sucediendo?"**

"**Ah, Gracia!! Le entregué a Roy todos los datos de mi investigación sobre el Furher y la Piedra Filosofal…"**

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca en la sorpresa **"¿Crees que Roy se va a enfrentar al Furher?"**

"**No lo creo, estoy seguro"** Maes se revolvió el cabello **"Me temo lo peor, querida"**

Gracia bajó la mirada. Conocía a Roy desde hace varios años, prácticamente era parte de su familia. Era como un hermano para Maes, así que entendía la angustia de su marido.

"**Debes ayudarlo, Maes. Se lo prometiste, no?"**

"**Pero amor!! Es peligroso**** y no quiero que…"**

"**Shh"** la castaña depositó un suave beso en los labios del hombre. **"Elysia y yo estaremos bien. Además que no quiero ver como te culparías después si le sucede algo a Roy y no hiciste nada para evitarlo"**

Ella tenía razón, resolvió el militar. Se puso de pie, abrazó a su mujer y cogió en brazos a su pequeña hija.

"**Papito, ¿vas a salvar al tío Roy?"** la niña preguntó con inocencia.

"**Si, Elysia-chan"** el ojiverde se aferró con fuerza a su princesa **"Voy a ayudar a que tu tío Roy sea feliz y que tenga muchos hijos para que jueguen contigo"**

"**¡¡Que bien!!"** la nena sonrió y besó a su progenitor. Maes la dejó en brazos de su mujer **"Suerte, papá… regresa pronto"**

"**Ten cuidado, amor…"** fue lo único que logró articular Gracia al ver a su marido alistarse para salir.

"**Lo prometo. Regresaré y traeré a Roy y Riza conmigo."** Él sonrió falsamente, mientras enfundaba su pistola y otros implementos.

En eso, alguien llamó a la puerta. La pareja se miró con temor, tal vez ya era tarde.

"_**¡¡Teniente Coronel!!"**_ se escuchó de la voz de Edward Elric. Los Hughes se tranquilizaron.

"**¡¡Edo!! ¡¡Alphonse!! ¡¡Que sorpresa!!"** anunció Gracia mientras abría la puerta y los hacía pasar. Acto seguido, Maes se asomó a saludarlos.

"**Hughes-san…"** fue la armadura la que se percató de que el hombre se estaba alistando para lo que al parecer sería una batalla. **"¿Sucede algo malo?"**

Maes observó de soslayo a su esposa, ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El ambiente estaba realmente tenso. **"Tal vez ellos puedan ayudar, amor"**

Los hermanos Elric cambiaron su actitud tranquila por un semblante serio. Fue el alquimista el que habló primero.

"**No estoy seguro de que sucede, pero sé que tiene que ver con el Coronel y la Teniente Primero" **afirmó el de ojos dorados. **"Ayudaremos"**

El mayor del grupo sonrió. Sabía que no podía ir en contra de esos niños… tenían una tenacidad envidiable, un coraje sin igual. Y en ese momento cualquier ayuda era bienvenida.

"**En el camino les explico, chicos"** agregó **"No tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos ir a HQ, pedir ayuda y encontrar a Roy y el Furher"**

"**El Furher??"** Edward lo observó confuso **"¿Qué tiene que ver el con todo esto?"**

"**Ah, Edward…" **Maes suspiró "…Es mas terrible de lo que te imaginas…"

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El Teniente Coronel Hughes y los hermanos Elric corrieron todo el camino desde la casa del mayor hasta HQ. Edward iba con los puños apretados de pura rabia luego de escuchar el relato de Maes. Seguramente, Roy había sentido la misma impotencia que el sentía ahora.

"**Hughes-san… ¿que vamos a hacer primero?"** al parecer, Alphonse era el único que lograba contener la compostura.

"**Veremos si Roy está en su oficina o ya salió tras el Furher" **respondió el hombre **"Aparte de eso, necesitamos comprobar que Riza esté a salvo y tal vez debamos pedirle ayuda a algunos de los militares"**

"**No lo creo"** Edward interrumpió **"No sabemos quienes estarán de nuestro lado y quienes no. No podemos confiar en nadie"**

"**Fullmetal, Roy no podrá hacerlo solo y nosotros no somos de mucha utilidad que digamos…"** añadió el adulto **"Podemos pedirle ayuda a alguno de los subordinados de Roy y al Mayor Armstrong. Sé que ellos harán lo posible por ayudar"**

"**Si usted lo dice…"**

Al llegar a HQ, enrolaron hacia la oficina de Roy y al llegar se encontraron con todos los subordinados de este con caras confusas.

"**Teniente Coronel!! Que bueno que vino"** el pelirrojo Breda fue el primero en hablar **"¿Usted sabe que ha pasado con el Coronel?"**

Por segunda vez en el día debía dar la misma explicación. Sintió las miradas de todos los presentes sobre él, expectantes, temerosas. Al concluir el relato quedaron todos en silencio, no daban crédito a las palabras del de anteojos. Havoc dejó caer el cigarro de pura estupefacción y Hawkeye no logró contener más el llanto.

"**Riza, por favor"** le pidió Maes mientras se acercaba a abrazarla **"Mas que nunca te necesito firme, serena… Tenemos que seguir a Roy y ayudarlo, si no, no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir"**

La sola idea de perder a su esposo, el padre de su hijo, su amor la aterraba. Se maldijo por no haberse ido de Central cuando pudo. Nunca debió dejar que el amor interfiriera su vida y la de Roy. Ahora, él estaba arriesgando todo por ella… _sus sueños, su carrera en la milicia, su vida… absolutamente todo_. Si le sucedía algo sería su responsabilidad. Y no se lo perdonaría jamás.

"**Vamos, Teniente… siempre creí que usted era una mujer valiente, pero veo que me equivoqué"** la única mujer del grupo observó a Edward de soslayo. Él no la miraba y el tono en el que le había hecho el comentario estaba lejos de ser conciliador **"Si no recuerdo mal, su misión es proteger al Coronel, no que el la proteja a usted. Hágalo por él… además, no creo que quiera quedar viuda tan joven ni que su hijo crezca sin padre"**

Ahora las miradas estaban puestas en Hawkeye. La rubia se enjuagó las lágrimas y se dirigió a su escritorio. Sacó municiones para su arma y se dirigió a sus compañeros**. "Fury, necesito que contactes al Mayor Armstrong"**

"**Sí señora"** el de gafas contestó antes de salir rápidamente de la sala

"**Breda, ve y solicita un vehículo para mi"** El aludido no pudo evitar saludar y se perdió de vista. La rubia prosiguió "**Havoc, Falman, busquen sus armas y nos encontramos afuera"**

"**Entendido, señora"** ambos contestaron al unísono antes de acatar la orden.

Riza se percató de que Maes la miraba sonriente. El hombre apuró el paso hacia la salida y ella lo siguió. Antes, se detuvo y volteó hacia donde estaban los hermanos Elric.

"**Edo…"** el rubio subió la mirada hacia ella **"Gracias"** él le devolvió la sonrisa, ella siguió hablando **"Pero no te equivoques, me has subestimado. Aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer"**

"**Eso espero"** el alquimista le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente. Si querían llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Roy, debían apresurarse.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Iba a hacer un capítulo mas largo, pero me pareció mejor detenerlo aquí y subirlo, sino las iba a dejar esperando mucho. En el otro capítulo veremos el enfrentamiento. ¿Qué pasará?.

Espero les haya gustado, aunque no avanzó mucho la historia aquí. Pero se viene el desenlace pronto, no se preocupen.

Bueno, solo eso. Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos.

Adiosin!!

Se depide, _Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 23/Agosto/2008 a las 21:54 (tan tarde es?? Rayos!!)


	12. Lucha

**Malos Entendidos**

por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Les pido perdón por la tardanza, pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta, he escrito bastante de todos modos. El problema fue que la inspiración para esta historia en específico se me fue de vacaciones y no quería regresar. Espero el capítulo no sea tan fiasco y valga la pena lo que tuvieron que esperar.

De antemano, gracias por la paciencia y los dejo con el doceavo. Por cierto, para los homúnculos estoy usando los nombres del animé.

Abajo más acotaciones.

* * *

**Capítulo XII: **_**Lucha**_

Toda la brigada del Coronel Mustang además del Teniente Coronel Hughes y los hermanos Elric tomaron rumbo a toda prisa hasta la casa del Furher Bradley acomodados a duras penas en el único vehículo que lograron conseguir. Era casi seguro que Mustang estaba allí y tenían la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para ayudarlo.

Fue Maes quién se puso al mando de la situación, pese a la negativa inicial de la única fémina del grupo. Es que el ojiverde no estaba dispuesto a ser sermoneado por Roy después de que todo el barullo acabase... debía proteger a la rubia porque era lo único que podía hacer por su amigo en ese momento.

**"Ay, Dios... esto no pinta nada bien"**

La voz de Havoc interrumpió el espeso silencio que reinaba en el vehículo a unos pocos metros de llegar a destino. El aludido señaló con un dedo una columna de humo que emanaba desde la segunda planta de la mansión de Bradley.  
Los ocho ocupantes se bajaron e ingresaron a toda prisa en la casa, pero Edward interrumpió en seco a todo el grupo.

**"Esperen. Es extraño que nadie haya salido a recibirnos..."** comentó en un tono un tanto molesto **"Puede ser una trampa"**

**"¿Y que sugieres que hagamos, hermano"** la armadura añadió mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque, acto imitado al instante por toda a brigada

El joven de la trenza le hizo un gesto para que se callara, mientras observaba con atención uno de los pasillos del lugar. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al mismo lugar, intentando descubrir que era lo que inquietaba a Fullmetal.

**"Edo... estas paranoico"** sentenció Farman viéndolo de soslayo

**"Shhh... podrían dejarme escuchar. Creo que algo se..."**

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando un grito de parte de Fuery los interrumpió de improviso seguido de una risa burlona.

**"Ah!, mierda... me han herido"** el de lentes se colocó una mano en el costado sangrante por una herida cortante

**"Veo que no eres tan idiota, pequeño" **una voz femenina se hizo presente desde lo alto **"Pride me advirtió que podían llegar mas visitas..."**

**"Lust... maldita zorra..." **Edward maldijo por lo bajo al reconocerla con una sonrisa nerviosa **"Así que nos han estado engañando todo este tiempo"**

**"Son ustedes los idiotas que se han dejado engañar..."** la morena agregó en voz firme **"Alquimistas... son tan ambiciosos... me alegra que su propia ambición esté acabando con ustedes... ¿De veras creen que nos pueden derrotar?"**

Riza no soportó más y comenzó a dispararle al homúnculo desesperada.

Alphonse se adelantó hasta ella e intentó hacerla desistir de su acción **"Teniente, por favor... es inútil... "**

**"¿Donde está el Coronel? ¿Qué han hecho con él?"**

Lust volvió a reír ruidosamente **"¿Te refieres a Mustang? A estas alturas Pride ya debe haber acabado con él... No sabes cuanto lo siento por ti"**

La ira se apoderó de Edward al ver como Riza estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Le hizo un ademán a la armadura que inmediatamente entendió el mensaje. El menor de los Elric transmutó una rampa hasta donde estaba el homúnculo y Ed corrió hasta ella mientras transmutaba su automail en una espada.

**"Te mataremos... las veces que sea necesario"** anunció mientras le atravesaba el pecho con su arma, Lust apenas cambió su expresión. **"Teniente Hughes... busquen y ayuden al Coronel Mustang, estoy seguro que ese idiota aún esta vivo... Al y yo nos haremos cargo de este homúnculo"**

**"Ok... ¡brigada, vamos a rescatar a Roy!"**

Los cinco subordinados del alquimista se apresuraron a seguir al de gafas a la segunda planta de la mansión en donde se suponían encontrarían tanto a Bradley como a Mustang.

Ingresaron a varias habitaciones sin encontrar nada, hasta de oyeron unos sollozos desde una puerta lateral. Falman se apresuró a entrar mientras apuntaba con un arma sin vacilación.

**"Es la esposa del Furher y su hijo"** Breda anunció al ver a la mujer y el pequeño atados y amordazados. Se acercó con cautela y le quitó la mordaza a la mujer, no sabían de qué lado estaba en ese momento. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, sin mediar palabra alguna. El pelirrojo continuó hablando **"Señora Bradley... necesitamos saber que ha sucedido"**

Con voz entrecortada logró hablar. **"Mi marido... ¡no se que le ha pasado!. Estuvo hablando con el Coronel Mustang y luego de eso se volvió completamente loco... le pidió a una mujer que nos encerrara a Selim y a mi hasta que decidiera que hacer con nosotros... No entiendo que sucede, Oficial... por favor... explíqueme que está sucediendo... se lo ruego"**

Heysman volteó a ver al Teniente Coronel Hughes en espera de una respuesta. El ojiverde habló suave

**"Señora... es algo muy largo de explicar"** le sonrió mientras se acomodaba los anteojos **"Es mejor que se quede aquí con su hijo, estarán a salvo. El oficial Fuery se quedará con ustedes"**

La mujer apenas asintió mientras Fuery saludó con parsimonia. Pronto se sintió una explosión y el resto de la tropa inmediatamente supo donde dirigirse: una habitación al fondo del pasillo, la única que les faltaba revisar.  
Maes se apresuró con la pistola en mano e intentó abrir la puerta sin resultado. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando Havoc interrumpió

**"Déjenmelo a mi"** gritó mientras pateaba la puerta con fuerza logrando abrirla sin contratiempos. Adentro pudieron apreciar los destrozos del lugar que parecía ser una oficina... había mucho humo y fuego incipiente en algunas partes.

Riza buscó desesperadamente a su marido pero no lo encontró, sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar que tal vez Lust tenía razón. Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

**"¿Qué diablos hacen todos ustedes aquí?... ¿Es que no puedo ser el héroe yo solo?"**

**"¡Ro... Roy! ¡Estás a salvo!"** la mujer no resistió el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos al verlo aparecer

**"Ey, tranquila... estoy... auch... bien"** el pelinegro respondió la caricia con dificultad, ahí recién la rubia cayó en cuenta de que él estaba muy malherido.

**"¿Donde esta Bradley, Roy?"** Hughes le preguntó de inmediato **"No podemos dejar que huya"**

El Coronel se desplazó con dificultad hasta su amigo y le señaló unas estanterías. **"Es un pasadizo secreto... abajo hay algo parecido a un laboratorio. Bradley está allá abajo, mis ataques apenas logran debilitarlo"**

**"Lo supuse" **sentenció el Teniente Coronel **"Por eso hemos venido todos. Edward y Alphonse se están encargando del otro homúnculo, Fuery está con la Sra. Bradley y su hijo. Nosotros debemos derrotar al Furher"**

**"Maldición... voy a deberle un favor a Fullmetal"**

**"No es hora para bromas, Roy... terminemos con esto de una vez"**

El pelirrojo Breda habló **"Solo debemos matarlo una y otra vez... no puede ser tan complicado, ¿o si?"**

El macizo hombre no terminaba de decir aquella frase cuando una espada pasó sospechosamente cerca de su cabeza. Todos voltearon hacia el lugar desde el cual había surgido el arma y encontraron a Bradley observando con una malévola sonrisa desde la entrada del pasadizo señalado antes por Mustang.

**"¿Vas a huir?"** le preguntó en tono sarcástico al Coronel "**Supongo que te has dado cuenta de que no puedes derrotarme... eres demasiado débil. Ni tu, ni todos tus amigos juntos"**

"**¿Quiere apostar, señor**?" el pelinegro sonrió con sorna, no iba a dejar que algo que ni siquiera era humano lo derrotara tan fácilmente.** "Riza, vete de aquí, no es necesario que te arriesgues"**

La rubia negó de inmediato. **"No me iré, no voy a dejar que luches solo… siempre he estado a tu lado y esta vez no será la excepción"**

Mustang suspiró al observar a su mujer. El semblante serio y la determinación en los ojos ambar le hicieron saber que no habría forma de convencerla de lo contrario. El joven se puso en posición de ataque junto a su brigada. Tenían una ardua lucha por delante.

-…-…-…-…-…-

Perdieron la cuenta de cuantas horas estuvieron luchando, pero el cansancio y las heridas en todos los presentes eran evidentes.

"**Mierda… ¿es que está cosa nunca va a morir?"** el rubio Havoc bufó mientras cargaba por enésima vez su escopeta.

"**No te preocupes… falta poco…"** la voz de un agotado Roy se hizo presente.

De pronto, escucharon unos ruidos desde fuera de la habitación. Se sobresaltaron ya que solo habían dos opciones… los hermanos Elric estaban prontos a ayudarlos o el homúnculo Lust iba a hacerles mas difícil la labor.

"**Coronel, aún está vivo… me alegro… así podré ser yo el que lo derrote algún día"**

Mustang sonrió al comentario antes de hablar** "Fullmetal… ¿Qué sucedió con el otro homúnculo"**

"**¿Pues tu que crees?"** el rubio habló con confianza y orgullo **"Está muerto… no fue tan difícil después de todo…"**

"**Hermano, eres un mentiroso… casi nos mata a los dos"**

Edward simplemente fulminó con la mirada a su hermano menor que prefirió huir que enfrentarse a la ira del alquimista. El problema de lo acontecido fue que todo el grupo se descuidó.  
Si bien era cierto que tenían al Furher casi reducido, cometieron el error de darle la oportunidad de volver a atacar.

La figura de Bradley se incorporó entre el humo y las llamas **"Me han derrotado, pero no me iré solo… Lo siento mucho, Coronel, creo que a pesar de todo no podrá ser feliz"**

Lo siguiente que Roy vio fue al Furher empuñando su espada y lanzarla directamente hacia donde se encontraba Riza, que jadeaba pesadamente recargada en la pared. Intentó correr hacia ella pero la distancia entre ambos era demasiado grande. La impotencia se apoderó de él y no pudo apartar la mirada de la joven que apenas reaccionaba. Sólo fue capaz de gritar.

"**¡Riza, apártate!"**

Pero la mujer no lo hizo, estaba demasiado agotada como para hacer algo. Fue el mayor de los Elric el que atinó a utilizar su alquimia contra el Furher, pero aquello no evitó que la espada fuera lanzada.

El silencio fue sepulcral. Entre el humo de la reacción alquímica Roy perdió de vista a su mujer, con desesperación corrió hacia ella asustado de lo que podría encontrar. La oyó sollozar y en parte se alegró porque al menos significaba que estaba con vida, más el terror volvió a apoderarse de él al ver el charco de sangre en que estaba sumergida.  
Observó con más detenimiento y pudo ver que un cuerpo masculino estaba sobre el de su mujer, al parecer había acudido a protegerla del impacto. La espada estaba completamente incrustada en un costado del cuerpo del hombre de donde emanaban borbotones de sangre. El Coronel se apresuró a quitar la espada de la herida y acomodar al hombre en el suelo.

"**Mierda, Hughes… ¿qué coño has hecho?"**

El malherido hombre le sonrió. **"¿Riza está bien?"** el moreno asintió con los ojos húmedos **"Me alegro. Lamento no poder estar con ustedes para cuando nazca tu hijo, Roy…"**

A esas alturas, el resto de la brigada había acudido al lugar. Farman ayudó a Riza a ponerse de pie, mientras que Havoc, Breda y los hermanos Elric fueron a comprobar que el Furher de verdad estuviera muerto.

"**No seas idiota, Maes"** la voz de Mustang detonaba ira y desesperación **"Tu y Gracia serán los padrinos… por favor, Maes, no puedes morir ahora. Tienes una familia, una hija"**

"**Tranquilo, Roy… de hecho fue Gracia la que insistió en que te ayudase. Va estar orgullosa de mi… Mereces ser feliz, Roy, no desaproveches esta oportunidad"**

El moreno no supo que mas decir, observó a su esposa de soslayo. Ella lloraba desesperadamente aferrada al oficial Farman. Fue el menor de los Elric el que interrumpió el silencio

"**El Furher está muerto… al fin todo ha acabado"**

A pesar de la noticia nadie fue capaz de sonreír, vieron al Teniente Coronel que seguía en el suelo, a penas conciente de lo que ocurría.

"**Bien… al menos puedo morir en paz"**

"**No"** Roy sentenció con firmeza, las miradas de todos estaba sobre él **"No vas a morir mientras yo pueda hacer algo"**

Una brillante luz iluminó la habitación por completo antes de que Hughes cayera inconsciente en brazos de Roy.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Waaa! ¿¿He matado a Hughes?? (Nótese el signo de interrogación…) :'( Mis amigas me odiarán por esto… TT

Aparte de todo eso… Les gustó? Espero que si, aunque a mi no me convenció del todo.  
Mis disculpas por la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada con la universidad… Prometo tratar de ser mas constante, además que si tengo suerte me compraran un notebook en estos días y así podré escribir más. Ya empecè el capìtulo 13... espero concluirlo pronto

Bueno, solo eso. Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos.

Adiosin!!

Se depide, _Lovely Flower_

* * *


	13. Nuevo Comienzo

**Malos Entendidos**

por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Aprovechando la inspiración empecé este capítulo en tanto terminé el anterior. Escribiré lo más que pueda, para tratar de tener este antes y que no tengan que esperar tanto.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. No molesto más, abajo más explicaciones.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII:**** Nuevo Comienzo**

"¿Cómo está la Teniente Hawkeye?"

"Ella está bien, sólo un poco cansada y estresada por todo lo acontecido. Por cierto, muchacho, tendrán que explicar que ha pasado…"

Edward se encontraba acomodado en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera del hospital de Central City junto al Mayor Armstrong y otros militares que habían llegado hasta la mansión del Furher y se habían encontrado de lleno con un campo de batalla. La mayoría estaba malherido, por lo cual tuvieron que ser trasladados hasta el hospital más cercano.

"¿Y el Coronel Mustang?" el rubio ignoró por completo el comentario que el hombre le había hecho

"Le va a llevar bastante recuperarse. Perdió mucha sangre y tiene unos cuantos huesos fracturados"

"¿Y el señor Hughes?" esta vez fue la armadura quién habló

"Grave, pero estable" el Mayor Armstrong sonrió inquieto "Si no hubiera sido por la idea del Coronel, estaría muerto"

"A mi no se me habría ocurrido" confesó Edward "Ocupar la alquimia para cerrarle la herida… se nota que Ishbal le enseñó bastante"

De pronto aparecieron el Teniente Havoc, Breda y Fuery. Ambos llevaban vendas en algunas partes del cuerpo y el rubio además tenía el brazo enyesado. Armstrong y los demás los miraron sin decir nada.

"Estamos bien, muchas gracias por preguntar" Havoc les sonrió con ironía mientras se llevaba un cigarro a la boca con la mano que tenía sana. "El Coronel acaba de despertar y ha empezado a regañar… "

"Eso significa que está bastante bien, supongo" Fullmetal añadió "¿Puedo entrar a verlo?"

"Haz lo que quieras… la Teniente y Farman están en la misma habitación"

Edward asintió despacio y caminó hasta el lugar señalado. Golpeó levemente la puerta y entró. Encontró a Riza durmiendo, Farman siendo atendido por una enfermera y Mustang sentado en la camilla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"¿Algo te molesta, Mustang?"

"Sí" afirmó el otro sin ceremonia "Hughes está malherido por mi causa. Por poco y muere… es un idiota"

"Gracia y Elysia llegaron hace poco, están esperando que las autoricen para verlo. También quieren verte a ti, Coronel"

El moreno negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado "No me siento capaz de mirarlas a la cara. No sabría que decirle… Hughes no…"

Ya había sido suficiente para Edward. Levantó con firmeza la mano izquierda y le dio un golpe a Roy en pleno rostro.

"Serás idiota, Roy" le gritó exasperado, haciendo que todos los presentes en la habitación lo miraran. Flame solo pestañeó incrédulo. "Deja de quejarte y hacerte la víctima por todo. Si fuimos a ayudarte es porque confiamos en ti y porque deseamos que seas feliz. Estoy seguro de que el Teniente Coronel hizo lo que hizo porque te aprecia demasiado. Todos te apoyamos, aunque tal vez no te lo merezcas" el joven debió detener su soliloquio para respirar, además de darle un tiempo al militar para que procesara todo lo dicho.

"Gracias, Ed" murmuró finalmente el militar con una sonrisa, mientras observaba de soslayo a su mujer que yacía en una camilla continua. "Voy a hacer lo posible por no defraudarlos… lo prometo"

"Eso espero" el menor suspiró mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y le hizo el saludo militar "Debo volver a Risembul y buscar a Winry… suerte en todo, Mustang. Vendremos cuando haya nacido tu hijo"

El pelinegro le devolvió el gesto "Está bien, Edward. Suerte con Rockbell"

El alquimista se sonrojó a rabiar y cerró la puerta de golpe mientras murmuraba algunas maldiciones contra el Coronel.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

"Odio mi vida, odio este jodido bastón, odio depender del Vicodin... definitivamente esto debe ser lo que llaman karma"

"Cielo, no deberías quejarte tanto… Hughes apenas puede levantarse y yo peso casi 5 kilos más que hace unos meses. Y no necesito recordarte que es por tú culpa"

Roy observó a su mujer de reojo. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde aquel nefasto día en el que se enfrentó a King Bradley.  
Las consecuencias habían sido para todos: el aún no podía regresar al trabajo, Hughes seguía hospitalizado. Sus demás subordinados se habían recuperado bastante rápido y Riza, con ya evidentes seis meses de embarazo, se había vuelto un tanto irascible.

La pareja iba a paso lento hasta el Cuartel General. Los altos mandos los habían citado a ellos y todos los involucrados en los incidentes aún sin razón conocida.

"Riza, linda, esto es difícil para todos"

La rubia suspiró. Sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada y terminaba descargándose con quién había sacrificado todo por ella. Se detuvo en seco y se acercó a su esposo.

"Lo siento" dijo después de darle un beso en los labios y abrazarlo por la cintura "Estoy nerviosa"

"Yo también" el confesó, mientras respondía el abrazó y le acomodaba el cabello "Pero… no deberíamos hacer esto en público aún"

"Nah" ella bufó tranquila "Ya no me importa. No creo que nos pueda pasar algo peor que esto"

Aquel comentario le infundió nuevos bríos a Roy, quien se limitó a sonreír y seguir caminando aferrado a su mujer hasta que llegaron a los HQ. Allí los esperaba una comitiva de militares de alto rango. Roy y Riza se instalaron junto al resto de su brigada que había llegado un poco antes.

"Coronel Roy Mustang" fue el General Hakuro quien alzó la voz "Usted, su brigada, el Teniente Coronel Hughes y los hermanos Elric se han visto involucrados en un incidente que tuvo como consecuencia la desaparición del Furher Bradley… queremos oír su explicación al respecto"

Mustang inhaló profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

"En vista de los hechos señalados y las pruebas entregadas por el Coronel Mustang el consejo determina que no procede ninguna sanción para los involucrados"

Toda la brigada dejó escapar suspiros de alivio ante la frase señalada por el General Grumman. Luego de saludar a los altos mandos y abrazarse entre ellos, el moreno habló.

"Chicos, retírense. Aún hay algo pendiente que involucra a la Teniente y a mi"

Todos supieron al instante de que se trataba. Abandonaron el gran salón dejando a Roy y Riza frente al consejo militar.

"Permiso para hablar, señor"

"Permiso concedido, Coronel Mustang"

Respiró un par de veces antes de continuar y observo de soslayo a su esposa. "Como ya deben haber notado, mi subordinada aquí presente está encinta" Roy sintió las miradas expectantes de todos clavadas en él y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

Hakuro se le adelantó. "Usted es el padre, ¿o no es así, Coronel?"

"Sí, señor" anunció el pelinegro con firmeza. "La Teniente Hawkeye y yo nos hemos desposado hace casi 8 meses, señor"

El silencio reinó en el salón en que se encontraban. Riza creyó que se desmayaría si no salía del lugar de inmediato. Al parecer, Roy notó su incomodidad y le apretó una mano con dulzura. ¿Qué importaba ya el resto?

Fue una de las pocas mujeres del consejo la que pidió la palabra. Mustang se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

"Coronel Mustang" la mujer, una rubia de ojos azules lo miró inquisidoramente "¿Está usted conciente de que rompió la regla de fraternización?"

"Sí, General Armstrong, lo estoy"

"¿Alguien estaba al corriente de esta situación?"

"No, señora, sólo la Teniente Hawkeye y yo"

La General bufó "Uno de los dos debe abandonar la milicia. No podemos dejar impune una situación de esta naturaleza. General Hakuro, pido ser yo quien juzgue esta situación"

"Adelante, General Armstrong" el aludido respondió casi sin inmutarse "Confiamos en su buen juicio"

Roy pudo notar como la General Olivier Armstrong sonreía y vio que su mujer le sonreía de vuelta. En seguida comprendió lo que sucedería.

"Teniente Primero Riza Hawkeye, queda usted desvinculada del ejército de Amestris por falta grave a las leyes marciales"

La ambarina hizo el saludo militar al escuchar la sentencia "Entendido, señora"

"Por su parte, Coronel Mustang…" sinceramente, Roy no sabía que esperar de aquella aguerrida mujer que había sido su compañera de academia "… usted queda obligado a formar parte del consejo militar y cumplir con todos los deberes que esto conlleva"

Casi no pudo evitar sonreír. Si formaba parte del consejo estaría un poco más cerca de cumplir su anhelado sueño de ser Furher. Con semblante serio, saludó a la rubia que lo observaba expectante.

"Pueden retirarse"

La pareja saludó antes de obedecer la orden y se retiraron en completo silencio. Una vez fuera de la oficina se abrazaron frenéticamente, mientras murmuraban una que otra cosa ininteligible.  
Lo peor ya había pasado, ahora solo quedaba intentar ser feliz.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Yap, estamos casi al final. Les quiero comentar que haré todo lo posible por terminar esta historia antes del 11 de diciembre. ¿Por qué ese día? Es que ese día debo internarme en el hospital para una cirugía y no se cuanto tarde en recuperarme y poder volver a escribir. No quiero que esta historia quede inconclusa por mucho tiempo mas (ni esta ni las otras)… así que de todas maneras le dejaré mis historias a mi hermano para que termine de publicarlas si es que yo no pudiese hacerlo por algún motivo.

Bueno, gracias de nuevo por llegar hasta aquí y tener la paciencia de santos y soportar las tardías actualizaciones.

PD: Si se percataron, hay cierta alusión a cirto personaje y cierta serie que me encanta, jeje ^^ (Viva House MD, esperando las siguientes temporadas :D). También le saqué la negrita al texto, como alguien pidio (aunque no recuerdo si en esta o en otra historia :P)

Cariños de… _Lovely Flower_


	14. Victoria

**Malos Entendidos**

por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Aprovechando la inspiración empecé este capítulo en tanto terminé el anterior. Escribiré lo más que pueda, para tratar de tener este antes y que no tengan que esperar tanto. Aviso de antemano, ULTIMO CAPÍTULO. Pero tranquilos, es un poco más largo que los anteriores.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. No molesto más, abajo más explicaciones.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: Victoria**

.

Cerca de una semana después el Teniente Coronel Hughes sería por fin dado de alta. Roy y Riza se ofrecieron a visitarlo y acompañarlo a su casa luego de meses de claustro en el hospital.

-Así que la zorra de Armstrong los ha ayudado…quién lo diría…-

El Coronel observó con desdén a su amigo antes de hablar. Estaban terminado de empacar sus cosas para llevarlas al automóvil que esperaba por ellos afuera del recinto

-Al parecer no me odia tanto como creía. O tal vez le pareció que ya tuve suficiente con todo lo sucedido-

-Olivier es igual que tu, Roy. Es por eso que no se toleran pero en el fondo estoy segura de que te admira –la rubia presente hizo alarde de su gran sabiduría mientras se acariciaba el abultado vientre –Y tu también la tienes en alta estima, aunque lo niegues-

Vaya que Riza si conocía bien al hombre que era su marido. Tantos años a su lado debían servir de algo, ¿o no?. El silencio de Roy fue clara señal de que la mujer había acertado.

En ese momento, Gracia apareció junto a su pequeña. Se acercó a su esposo y lo besó suave en los labios.

-Ya podemos irnos, cielo –la castaña sonrió ampliamente –Al fin te tendremos en casa otra vez, Teniente Coronel…-

En un acto un tanto inoportuna Roy interrumpió el sublime momento de amor.

-Hay una cosa en la que te equivocas, Gracia –la ojiverde lo miró confusa, al igual que Maes –La verdad es que mi visita no a sido solo por cortesía… el consejo me envió para notificar a Hughes su ascenso a Coronel-

El de lentes quedó boquiabierto. No se esperaba ninguna gratificación por su hazaña, considerando el contexto en que todo había ocurrido.

Roy siguió hablando –Hakuro está bastante cabreado, pero la resolución fue apoyada por la mayoría del consejo… en especial por Armstrong y Grumman-

-Creo que no debí tratarla de zorra…-Hughes sonrió mientras se revolvía el cabello nervioso. De pronto notó un detalle. –¿Y qué hay de ti, Roy?-

El moreno captó la intensión de la pregunta pero la obvió –El consejo está comprobando la posibilidad de ascender también a Havoc, Fuery, Farman y Breda-

-Yo… pues… -

-No hay problema con eso, Maes, de verdad. –Roy sabía a la perfección que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo y se le adelantó. Volvió a sonreír antes de hablar -Creo que lo único malo de esto es que no podré ordenarte nada a partir de ahora-

Ambos sonrieron y luego sólo se retiraron en silencio del lugar junto a sus esposas.

_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-_

**Meses después**

**.**

El tiempo pasó veloz entre los diversos trámites y el papeleo que había significado el fin de la era de Bradley. En su nuevo puesto en el consejo, Roy disfrutaba del siempre vilipendiado "trabajo de oficina", ya completamente repuesto de sus heridas pero ahora sin la ayuda de Riza, la que descansaba en casa con 37 semanas de gravidez.

-Maldita Armstrong… y yo qué pensé que me ponía en el consejo para ayudarme. Como odio a esa…- Mustang se disponía a salir de su oficina cuando una horda rubia y destellante hizo aparición en el cuartel, interrumpiendo sus malhumoradas quejas.

-Fullmetal! –al moreno le tomó de sorpresa la aparición de Edward, junto a Alphonse y Winry

-Mustang!- el rubio imitó la expresión de Roy, recibiendo un coscorrón de parte del mayor –Hemos venido a conocer al tu hijo…-

El Coronel lo observó con gesto confuso –Pues te has adelantado mucho, aún no nace… idiota-

-Pues no es eso lo que le dijo Riza a Winry-

La rubia se sintió observada por tres pares de ojos, por lo que optó por explayarse. –Telefoneé a Riza hace la semana pasada y me dijo que estuviéramos aquí por estas fechas-

-Pero… no entiendo qué rayos… -Roy se revolvió el cabello confuso y solo suspiró –En fin, ¡mujeres!… le preguntaremos directamente…vamos-

Edward lo paró en seco -¿Es una invitación a quedarnos en tu casa?-

Solo entonces Roy cayó en cuenta de su error y maldijo por lo bajo –Santo Cielo, soy un idiota… -

El rubio sonrió satisfecho y le propinó un golpecito en la espalda. –Tranquilo, _papá_… nos portaremos bien-

A Roy se le erizó el cabello al escuchar la palabra papá. Ni modo, debía irse haciendo a la idea.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El grupo no tardó mucho en llegar a la residencia Mustang, en donde al abrir la puerta los recibió una camada de cachorros entre lengüetazos y ladridos.

-¡Qué monos! –exclamó la fémina del grupo al verlos, mientras se ponía en cuclillas a la altura de ellos-

-Después de varios meses no son tan monos… -Roy bufó –Debo buscarles un hogar, sólo conservaremos a Hayate y Hikari-

A Winry se le iluminó el rostro de inmediato –Yo me quedaré con uno. En Risembul será feliz-

-¡Yo también quiero uno! Será un gran compañero de aventuras- esta vez fue Alphonse el que habló, alegre.

-Esperen un poco los dos- Edward los miró ceñudo, claramente molesto –Al, sabes que no podemos tener un cachorro, no con nuestro estilo de vida –la armadura bajó la mirada apesadumbrado- … Y Winry! Debes preguntarle primero a tía Pinako, no dejaré que te lleves uno así como así-

La ojiazul se acercó a Edward con gesto tierno –Ed, por favor, es solo un cachorrito… Al y yo los cuidaremos bien… por favor, por favor, por favor…-

El moreno observaba la escena con gracia: la joven colgada del brazo de Edward, con cara suplicante y el rubio sonrojado a rabiar.

-Ok, Winry, tu ganas. Si a Mustang no le molesta nos quedaremos con dos cachorros-

Roy sonrió complacido y Winry saltó de alegría.

-Gracias, Ed… eres el mejor novio que he tenido- soltó ella depositándole un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerse a jugar con uno de los animales.

-¿Ella dijo novio? Vaya que rápido eres, Fullmetal…-

El alquimista se sonrojó aún mas ante el tono burlón de Roy. Iba a reclamar algo cuando una voz proveniente de la segunda planta los interrumpió.

-Roy, cariño, ¿eres tú?-

El militar se apresuró a responder –Sí, Riza, y he traído visita-

Pocos segundos después, ella hizo aparición bajando la escalera con suavidad y le sonrió cálidamente a los recién llegados.

-Edward, Alphonse, Winry-chan… me alegra que estén aquí-

Los tres menores observaron con asombro a Riza. Tenía el cabello en una coleta, su rostro tenía un brillo especial y ni siquiera el vientre henchido lograba quitarle el aspecto de serenidad.

-Vaya… estás muy… gorda…auch-

Roy jaló a Edward de la trenza y lo insultó por lo bajo ante la sonrisa de las chicas. La ambarina no tardó en volver a hablar.

-Alphonse, lleva las maletas al segundo piso. Más tarde Roy los instalará en el cuarto de huéspedes. –la armadura obedeció al instante mientras Riza volvía a hablar –Roy, ¿podrías subir y traer el bolso que está sobre la cama?-

-Claro, querida, en seguida- Roy no dudó en obedecer a su esposa pero en mitad de la escalera reparó en un detalle –Espera, ¿vamos a algún lado?-

Riza le sonrió tranquila y se acarició el abultado abdomen. –Al hospital, Roy. Voy a dar a luz esta noche-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras dichas con serenidad en aquella casa, luego todo se volvió un caos absoluto.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-….-…-…-…-…-…-

Como pudieron Roy, Riza, Edward, Alphonse y Winry se acomodaron en el auto del moreno para emprender rumbo al hospital.

-Riza, ¿porqué no me dijiste nada antes?- Roy le preguntó a su esposa mientras conducía sin poner mucha atención al volante

-La semana pasada me empecé a sentir un tanto extraña y en la mañana tuve las primeras contracciones. No era necesario alarmarse, preferí preparar todo con calma y esperar a que llegaras-

El de ojos azabache suspiró sin entender del todo a su mujer. -¿Y si hubiera sucedido algo? ¿No pensaste en esa posibilidad?-

Ella se apresuró a acariciarle el rostro con una mano –Estamos bien, Roy, no es necesario que te preocupes-

Los tres menores iban sentados en la parte trasera del automóvil en completo silencio, no sabían cómo actuar en una situación así. La mujer pareció notar la incomodidad de los chicos por lo que se volteó a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado a tiempo para acompañarnos. Esto es difícil para mí y para Roy-

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo, Teniente? –el mayor de los rubios le devolvió la sonrisa

-Ahora soy solo Riza, Ed –la mujer corrigió- Tu y Al pueden quedarse con Roy, le ayudará a pasar los nervios- los hermanos asintieron –En tanto a ti, Winry, creo que necesitaré alguien que me ayude con el bebé los primeros días y eres la persona ideal para eso-

La mecánica no pudo evitar soltar un gritito emocionado ante la petición. Asintió con algidez justo cuando iban llegando al hospital.

Roy se apresuró a bajar de su asiento y abrirle la puerta del coche a Riza. La sujetó con firmeza y la guió hasta la entrada del recinto. Una enfermera se aproximó hasta ellos al ver el estado de Riza y la llevaron hasta maternidad, dejando a Roy y los tres rubios expectantes en una de las salas de espera del lugar. Últimamente, había pasado más tiempo en el hospital que en su hogar.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

La espera se hizo eterna para el joven Coronel y sus amigos, hasta que bien entrada la madrugada una enfermera les indicó que ya podían ver a Riza.  
Roy fue el primero en acudir a su encuentro, seguido de unos tímidos Elric, una emocionada Winry y la familia Hughes que había llegado a hacer compañía al moreno.

La de ojos ámbar yacía en una camilla con un bulto en sus brazos, al ver entrar a sus amigos les dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

-¿Es…? –

-Es una pequeña, Roy-

Los presentes observaron al militar sin disimulo, para ver como tomaría el hecho de que su primogénita fuera una pequeña y no un varón.  
No esperaron que la reacción del moreno fuera una amplia sonrisa antes de besarle la frente a su esposa y a su nueva hija.

-Elysia-chan, creo que tendrás compañía para jugar –Maes le murmuró a su hija mientras la cogía en brazos-

-Tío Roy… ¿Cómo se llamará la bebé?-

Mustang y su esposa cruzaron miradas. Sólo días antes habían estado hablando sobre aquel detalle y no cupo duda del nombre con el que bautizarían a la nena.

-_Victoria_ –el de ojos negros sentenció con firmeza –Victoria Mustang-

-¿Con que Victoria, eh? –Edward agregó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la pequeña –No quiero ni saber cómo le pondrás a tus otros hijos…-

-Fullmetal… -Roy lo observó de soslayo con una ceja arqueada. Finalmente observó a su hija y sonrió –No importa…

Riza le entregó la pequeña a Roy, quién la cargó con delicadeza al tiempo que se la mostraba a sus amigos con orgullo. De no ser por ellos: Maes, Edward, Alphonse y muchos otros, ese momento de felicidad no habría llegado nunca.  
Por eso, Victoria era fruto no sólo del amor que se profesaban Roy y Riza, si no también era resultado de una serie de sucesos e interacciones ocurridas en las vidas de todos ellos. Era una victoria a la vida, un triunfo al destino…

Simplemente un final feliz a la sarta de malos entendidos que habían llenado la vida de Roy y Riza durante meses.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas finales de autora: Fin??... bueno, tal vez no. Tal vez al igual que con Buscando Amor haga un epílogo de esta historia.  
Como se habrán fijado, incluí un leve toque de Edwin… y volvimos a saber de Hayate, Hikari y sus hijitos. En el epílogo profundizaré mas sobre ellos ^^

Ok… ahora si podré dormir tranquila. Terminé esta historia que vengo arrastrando desde hace años, y debo decir que me da un poco de pena aunque tengo otros proyectos. Cada historia es especial y más aún si ha costado tanto concluirla.

Gracias a todos quienes pasaron por aquí, no podría dar nombres porque ha sido mucha gente la que se ha dado tiempo de dejar reviews, agregarme a sus favoritos, etc, etc.

Para no volverlos a dejar en la estancada, voy a publicar mis otras historias una vez terminadas. Volveré! Eso es seguro… con más Royai y más amor… n_n

Nuevamente, gracias. Nos estamos leyendo en alguna nueva historia o en los epílogos prometidos.

Les quiere, _Lovely Flower_…

Fic terminado el 24/01/2009 19:12


End file.
